Blackmail and Bootycalls
by Obsessive Reader22
Summary: Steph is in a sticky prediciment...a bad deal gone worse. Ranger finds out about it, but is it too late. May be just a short..not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

**NOT MINE..if they were I would keep them locked in my bedroom closet. **

LES POV

Eddie, my cousin, was getting married. This should be an exciting time for everyone in the family, but considering this is his fifth marriage at the ripe old age of 33 no one is too surprised. Either way, he is convinced that since this is his marriage is forever (as the other four have been) he deserves a bachelor party to celebrate his last night of freedom.

Ranger and I are grooms men, as well as babysitters assigned by Abeula Rosa, and with that have the responsibility of making sure he doesn't call off the wedding or get arrested. From past experiences, the latter has been the issue in the past.

That is why I am parked in front of a seedy strip club in Newark waiting for the rest of the guys to arrive. Tapping nervously on the steering wheel and glancing down again at my watch, I sigh. They were supposed to be here an hour ago. Ranger was in charge of the party bus that was rented, and I was the designated DD for those who couldn't hack the full night of entertainment that Eddie had in stock for us. His bachelor parties usually involved a lengthy stay at a strip club, followed by the normal bump and grind with random women at a cheap club, followed by a pre-dawn feeding extravaganza at the local waffle house.

I flipped out my phone again and dialed Ranger.

"Yo." He growled into the phone after just one ring.

"You coming?" I asked, watching a group of drunken college girls giggle their way through the front door of Hog's House of Booty.

"Shit, Les." He sighed, which is never a good sign. "Eddie made the driver stop at every gas station from the house to see if they have some crazy energy drink he saw on the internet. ETA is less than 5."

"Good. My ass is molding to the seat."

"You should count yourself lucky." He said as he hung up.

I watched, five minutes later, the party bus roll into the parking lot. Eddie jumped out the moment the door opened and sprinted over to me.

"Les!" He hollered, pulling out a pack of smokes from his front pocket and lighting up. "Did you get us a table?"

"Eddie, what the fuck, man." I said locking up the SUV and stowing the keys in my pocket. "You took your sweet ass time. I bet the dancers are almost able to pick up their retirement checks."

"Fuck you, cuz." He laughed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Now, let's get in there and get a good seat. I'm getting married tomorrow and want to enjoy the single life as long as I can."

I groaned as he pulled me into the club, flashing our IDs to the bouncer. It was a typical seedy strip club filled with broken dreams, smoke and body odor. The dancers were alright, but nothing to write home about.

"I heard that they have a new girl…She goes on at 11." Eddie glanced down at his watch. "Just enough time to get settled and order a round of drinks.

"Where's Ranger?" I asked, plopping down at the center stage's wrap around table and motioning for a waitress to take our order.

"He's helping Tio Jorge in." He said, placing an order for 10 triple shots of tequila with the waitress and a coke for me. Our uncle Jorge was pushing a eighty and looked like he was closer to a thousand.

"If he dies of a heart attack, you're explaining it to Abeula." I shook my head. Thanking the waitress as she set our drinks at the table, I took a long pull from the glass.

"WELL, GENTLEMEN THE TIME HAS COME." The announcer for the club blared over the loud speaker. "THE GIRL YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR IS UP NEXT ON CENTER STAGE." Heavy bassed music blared through the speakers. "HERE SHE IS….LADY DIANA."

"Shit, cuz!" Eddie was almost jumping in his seat. Ranger was just walking into the door with Tio Jorge, and Eddie was frantically waving him to hurry. "You're gonna miss it!" He yelled across the noisy club. Ranger just shook his head and continued the arduous walk with the elderly man. I laughed as TIo Jorge motioned to the men's room, and changed their course.

"Guess he's gonna miss it." I told Eddie, slumping down in my seat.

"Well, shit." He groaned, before picking up his shot. Smiling he spoke again. "To me…marrying the most beautiful woman that would have me." The rest of guys followed suit raising their shots and slamming them.

"Yippee." I grumbled, taking another long drink of my coke before crossing my arms over my chest. The loud bass clicked off and a slow sultry beat began streaming in on the speaker system. The entire club when dark, except a few floor lights, the exit sign and a bright red spotlight that shown on center stage.

I watched as a set of long, lean, black stocking clad legs with five inch red spiked heels walked into the spotlight. I dragged my eyes up following the legs to a thigh length red dress a slit showing the garters of the stockings. My gaze going further up I saw the tiny waist, nice perky breasts straining behind the corset of the dress to the dark, waist length strait hair. The red light and dark shadows covered her face, adding to the mystery.

The song was Feelin' Love by Paula Cole. The music matched her movements as her hips swayed back and forth, and her hands roamed her body. I gulped hard. This woman was magic. I watched as she slowly, twirled on the pole, hooking her leg around it and sliding to the floor before arching her back like a cat. I heard Eddie groan as she pulled herself back up and turned. I watched breath caught in my chest as she slowly slid the zipper down the side of the dress and let it fall softly onto the floor. She was wearing a laced bodice in black and red that barely covered her ass.

"Shit, son." Eddie almost yelled in my ear. "I told you she was fantastic."

I nodded dumbly as she undulated on the stage, rising more than just my blood pressure from her movements. I licked my lips involuntarily as she turned again to face to the left of us and slowly pulled the laces of the bodice, sliding her hands over her breasts. When it was completely unlaced I watched as she unwrapped it from her body and tossed it with her dress on the stage. That's when I saw it.

"Holy fuck me." I whispered, unable to think clearly. I smacked my hand against my eyes, desperately trying to figure out what I had seen. Taking a deep breath I pulled my hand back down and stared at the tattoo high on her left butt cheek.

"FUCK!" I yelled, pulling off my coat and standing so quickly that my chair flew backwards. This caught her attention, and she turned around to face me.

"Les?" Steph gasped, eyes wide. I launched myself onto the stage and covered her with my jacket before picking her up and running back stage with her.

Angry booing filled the club as bouncers and the manager came storming onto the stage and into the back.

"Steph, what the fuck are you doing!" I hissed, pulling the jacket tightly around her and keeping a death grip around her.

"Les…oh God." Her voice was trembling. "Oh GOD! Don't tell Ranger, please!"

"Get your fucking hands off her you pervert!" A bouncer yelled, reaching for my arms to pull me away. Without a thought, I punched him in the face and knocked him unconscious. Two more body guards lunged for me, taking me to the ground.

"Beautiful!" I yelled out to Steph between punches. "Ranger is in the club."

".." She whispered over and over again as her whole body began to quake.

"Listen, Buttercup." The greasy manager told her, wrapping her arm over her shoulders. "Get out there and finish. This guy is out of here. He's not going to bother you." The bouncer's had my arms twisted behind my back and my legs secured as they pulled me to my feet.

"I…I…I can't." She stammered, pulling my jacket closer around her.

"What do you mean, you can't." The manager snarled at her, grabbing at her wrist. "I pay good money for you to shake your fat ass on that god-damned stage. Now, get out there and move it or I'll make a phone call…and you don't want him coming down here, do you?"

Steph's eyes darted from the manager to me. "But…"

"Steph, let me take you home." I pleaded, wincing as the bouncer on my left twisted my arm almost to the point of breaking it.

"She's gotta show to finish, Jerk-off." The manager growled in my face. Turning to the bouncers he motioned his hand towards the back exit. "Get him out of here."

"Les…" Steph cried out. "Jerry, please. He's a friend. Please."

"Get your ass on that stage, bitch." Jerry growled, pulling off the jacket and pushing her towards the black curtain separating the stage from the back.

"Please…don't make me. I can't. Please." She pleaded over and over again. I pushed against the bouncers who were dragging me towards the back exit. Just as they reached the door, I heard a loud smack. That bastard slapped her.

"Fucker!" I screamed, pulling every ounce of strength I had and pushed away from the men holding my arms. "I'll fucking kill you!"

Stephanie was thrust onto the stage, tears streaming down her cheeks. The crowd cheered, tossing lewd comments towards her.

"Move your ass!" Jerry screamed, flipping out his cell phone. "Or else."

Sobbing she began to twist her hips to the music. I continued to struggle against the men as they finally threw me out onto the street behind the club.

".." I stood, pulling out my cell phone.

"Yo." Ranger's exasperated voice thundered through my phone. "Why are you calling me, I'll be out in a minute."

"Fuck, Ric. They threw me out. I tried to get her out, but they threw me out. He slapped her…that fucking bastard! I'll kill him." I was ranting, almost incoherently.

"Les…take a breath man. What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Stephanie!" I screamed.

"What? What about her?"

"Get your fucking ass out of the god-damned shitter and get your woman off that fucking stage!" I screamed into the phone, hearing the disconnect. I pulled up my contacts and dialed Tank.

"Yo." Tank's baritone voice rang through the ear piece.

"Fuck me, man. You gotta get here quick. Ranger is gonna kill somebody."

"What? Why?" His voice was irritated.

"Just get here ASAP. I'll send you the address. It's Bomber, man. It's pretty fucked up."

"I'll be there in twenty." He said disconnecting. I quickly sent him the address and headed towards the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not mine…all JE's.**

CHAPTER TWO

Ranger's POV

I was out of the men's room, Tio Jorge still sitting on the pot, as I flipped my phone shut. What the fuck is Steph doing on the stage? I thought, running past the bar and rounding the stage. I stopped dead in my tracks. There swaying slowly to the beat was my Babe.

Bolting to the stage, I jumped up on the table wrapping around the stage.

"Babe." I said just loud enough for her to hear me. She snapped her head up, eyes wide and wild. I noticed the tears streaming down her face and the look of utter desperation. She stopped swaying, which caused another set of groans and boos from the crowd. I slipped my black button up shirt off and wrapped it protectively over her shoulders, pulling her tightly to me.

Whipping around I glared at the ogling men, who immediately sat down and quieted.

"Who the fuck are you, now?" Growled a fat greasy man wearing a maroon silk shirt opened far enough to see the sweaty chest hair underneath. He motioned towards the back stage and three large bouncers came onto the stage, as he pulled out his cell phone and made a call. Flipping my Babe up bridal style in my arms, I jumped down and headed towards the door.

"Ric..what the hell are you doing?" Eddie asked me as I stalked past him without a glance.

"Fuck off, Eddie." I growled, pulling Steph tighter to my chest.

"Ranger…I.." Steph stammered. I shushed her and clutched her tighter to my chest.

"I SAID…" The fat greasy man shouted at me. "Who the FUCK are you!"

Before I could answer him, two large bouncers stepped in front of me, blocking my exit. I growled deep in my chest, causing Babe to whimper and cower further into me. Turning back towards the fat man on stage, I cleared my throat.

"I'm Ranger." I snarled. My blank face disappeared as I glared at him with the hatred and anger I had in me. "I'm taking my Babe home."

"The FUCK you are! Boys, kick his sorry ass out of my club and get that bitch back to my office." He flicked his hand arrogantly at his men.

Whipping around I had just enough time to put my Babe's feet to the floor before the first one came at me. With one fluid movement, I had flipped him onto the floor and stomped angrily on his face, knocking him unconscious. I heard pounding footsteps behind me as the second man attacked me front the front. I was tackled to the ground, careful not to entangle Steph in the fists and legs that were swinging frantically from all parties.

"Ranger!" Steph cried. Subduing the second man I turned to see her being dragged, kicking and hitting by the greasy fat man back towards what I assumed was his office.

"Stupid cunt!" The man yelled before raising his hand and smacking my Babe on the face. "You think what I am going to do to you is bad, wait until your boss gets here."

My blood boiling and my ears ringing painfully with anger I felt myself lose all control. No one touches my Babe. I thought as I reached for the knife that was strapped to my left leg. Three more large men ambled their way towards me, flexing their fists.

"Give up, fucker." One of them spat at me. "You can't take us all."

A deep sadistic chuckled echoed through my chest as I replied. "You really don't know who the fuck you're dealing with."

This stopped the men for a moment as they finally noticed the four inch serrated blade in my hand. My body was shaking furiously with anger as I lunged at the closest man, slicing the blade behind his knee rendering him unable to stand before smashing his face with my fist. All hell broke out in the club, complete with flying beer bottles and splintering chairs. The other two bouncers lunged at me, grabbing my arms and trying to bring me back to the floor. I countered their attack and soon was standing in a heap of groaning, or unconscious men.

I quickly made my way back towards the door that Steph had been dragged. Whipping out my cell phone I called Les.

"Ric.." He answered, out of breath.

"Get your fucking ass in here." I screamed, taking my foot to the first door. It lead to a set of stairs which I took to a darkened basement.

"Fuck me, cuz. I'm coming as fast as I can." He growled. I heard a sickening crunch, a groan and then Les' voice. "Where you at?"

"West corner of the club, heading down the stairs."

"Roger that." He said before I disconnected and slipped the phone back into my pocket. Hearing heavy footsteps behind me I stopped, letting my eyes adjust to the dark.

"Ric!" Eddie's voice filled the small staircase.

"Fuck…Eddie…what the hell?" I shook my head and continued down the stairs, Eddie on my heels.

"Ain't gonna let you go get your ass kicked at my Bachelor party without joining in the fun." He laughed, smacking a hand on my shoulder as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

A loud smack, and shriek filled the damp basement air. I ran towards the sound, my heart racing in my chest. Please let my Babe be okay. I thought as I reached the door. I lifted my boot and burst through the door.

I stopped, deathly glare on my face at the scene. Steph was laying on the floor sobbing as the fat greasy man screamed over her, his hand cocked back to hit her again. I flew at him as animalistic scream ripped through my lips. Pouncing on the man, I pounded my fists over and over again into his face. His screams of fear and pain only fueled my actions, as only when his body slacked did I feel the thick arms of Les and Eddie did I stop.

I stood up, panting heavily and staring at the man who dared put his hands on my Babe. I wanted to kill him, to wrap my hands around his throat until the life drained from his body. Only the sound of Steph's voice broke my fantasy killing.

"Ranger." Steph whispered through sobs.

I quickly knelt down to her, scooping her into my arms and cradling her tightly to my chest.

"Babe. Mi amor. Mi querida. ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha hecho daño? Dios, quiero matarlo. Por favor ... me dicen que están bien." I softly told her as I ran my hands over her arms, legs, and torso making sure there wasn't any injury. {My love. My darling. Are you okay? Did he hurt you? God, I want to kill him. Please...tell me you are alright."}

Sobbing, she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Tank is on his way." Les said, slightly out of breath. "But I think that we need to get the hell out of here."

I nodded, standing slowly and pulling Steph tightly against me. With Les in the front and Eddie behind me, we made our way up the stairs.

"I need to get my things." Steph whispered into my ear without looking me in the face.

"Sure Babe. Where is it?" My voice was soft. She pointed towards the back of the stage. "Les, we need to get her things." The club was almost empty now..only bare staff. I guess the big brawl cleared out the place pretty quickly.

"Sure thing boss…let's hurry though. I don't want to be here when the cops get here."

When we reached the back of the stage, Les reached down and picked up the jacket that he had been wearing. I set Steph gingerly on her feet and grabbed her hand.

"Lead the way, Babe." I coaxed. The changing room was dark and dirty with a large broken mirror hanging against the wall. She quickly disengaged our hands and feverishly began stuffing her things into a black duffel bag. When she was done, I tossed the bag to Les and picked her up again.

We had just made it into the Les' SUV and were pulling down the street as cop cars raced past us.

"Call Tank and let him know that we will meet him at Abuela's house." I said, smoothing Steph's hair as she sat next to me in the back of the SUV.

"Ranger…I'm so sorry."

I looked down at her tear stained face, her quivering lip, and her dejected expression. My heart ached for her. Smiling, I kissed her softly on her lips, wiping her tears away with the pads of my thumbs.

"Babe. There isn't anything to be sorry for." I pulled her up into my lap and snuggled her in my lap. "I just want to make sure that you are okay."

"I'm okay." She sniffed, staring up at me with her bright blue eyes still glistening with tears. "I…I …just don't know how to explain.."

"We don't have to talk about it right now, Babe." I interrupted her. "Let's get you someplace safe, and maybe even some chocolate cake."

"That sounds good, Ranger." She sighed, tucking her head under my chin. "I am really low on happy."

I chuckled, hugging her to my chest and kissing the top of her head. "You never disappoint, Babe."

**AUTHOR's NOTE:

Okay..here's chapter two. Haven't gotten to the reason why Steph was there to begin with…but got her out safely. Thank you all for your reviews so far…I will try to update once a week.**


	3. Chapter 3

Steph's POV:

Snuggling into Ranger, I closed my eyes as the SUV swayed through the residential streets of Newark. My heart was still pounding, less from the violence of the fight at the club, and more of the embarrassment and fear of Ranger finding out what I had been doing. My heart lurched when I saw him standing at the edge of the dance floor, and I thought for a second that he was going to yell and scream. Instead, he scooped me into his arms…forever my Batman…my hero.

"Babe." His voice was soft and calm. "We're here."

I picked my head up and looked out the windows of the SUV to find that we were parked in front of a modest two story townhome..eerily similar to my parent's house.

"Where are we?" I asked, unfurling myself from his lap and sitting myself on the seat.

"This is my Abeula Rose's house." He said, opening the door and reaching his hand out for mine.

My heart nearly stopped in my chest. He was bringing me to his family's home. I looked down at what I was wearing and cringed. I had Ranger's black button down shirt wrapped around me, and little else.

"I can't go in there." I said flatly, pulling myself further into the SUV.

"Babe. There is nothing to be afraid of. No one is going to hurt you here." He leaned against the seat and grabbed my hand gingerly. "Please Babe."

"Ranger, I am practically naked. I can't go into your grandmother's home looking like this. I just can't." I could feel the tears pooling, blurring my vision. He stared at me for a moment, looking me up and down before nodding silently.

"I'll be right back." He smiled, as I nodded. As he closed the door, I watched him walk around the SUV to the back, opening the hatch. Pulling out my duffel bag, he began digging through it before pulling out a pair of jeans, bra, socks, shoes and t-shirt. Slamming the back shut, he walked around to the door and crawled back in.

"Ric?" Les said, turning back towards us. Ranger looked up at him. "Abeula is standing at the front door."

"You and Eddie go in. I'm gonna get Steph dressed and we will be inside in a few. Have Abeula bring out the cake she made this morning…we're going to need it." Les nodded and motioned for him and the other man, Eddie I assume, to get out. I watched as they walked towards the front of the house where a tiny elderly woman was standing, hands on hips.

"I don't want to cause any problems, Ranger." I said, gnawing on my bottom lip.

Taking my face gently in both of his hands he stared into my eyes. "You are never the problem, Babe." He kissed me gently on the lips. "Let's get you dressed. We can find something more comfortable inside if you'd like."

I slipped off my heels as he handed me the jeans and bra. I finished getting dressed, tossing the heels on the seat next to me.

"Beautiful." He tucked a curl behind my ear. "Are we ready?"

"I guess." I handed back his button up shirt and he slipped it on, leaving the buttons open. Before I even set foot on the ground, he had me in his arms, snuggling up against his chest. "I can walk, Ranger."

"I know." He squeezed me a little tighter. "I just need to hold you right now."

I picked up my head and stared into his eyes. A small smile curled his lips, but his eyes were screaming with fear, anger and anxiety. I put my hand on the side of his face and smiled, rubbing my thumb over his cheek. We didn't break eye-contact until he reached the front step.

"Carlito." An elderly woman's voice barked. "Get that girl in here before she catches cold."

"Si, Abuela." Ranger nodded, hurrying past her and into the house. It was decorated in soft earth tones, with family pictures and paintings covering the walls. I took in the pictures as we walked by, desperately trying to catch a young Ranger. We walked through the living room and dining room and into a small kitchen before he set me gently down into a chair. In front of me was a huge slice of chocolate cake.

"God bless you." I gasped, licking my lips, and reaching for the fork next to the cake.

Ranger chuckled and sat down next to me, watching as I devoured ever crumb of the cake in front of me.

"So, Beautiful…you ready to talk about it?" Les said, turning one of the chairs and straddling it backwards. My back stiffened and I glanced around the kitchen.

"No." I said tersely folding my hands in my lap and studied them intently.

"Babe." Ranger's voice was soft, as he stroked my cheek with his hand. "Something is going on. Please let us in. We can help you."

"Ranger, it isn't that simple. I can't…won't…don't want to talk about it." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I took a few deep breaths hoping to staunch the tears from falling.

"Carlito, Pierre is here." I looked up and watched as the elderly woman shuffled into the kitchen, kissing each of the men on the top of their heads. Tank followed closely behind her, but didn't share the same affectionate kisses.

"Bomber, you alright?" He asked, crouching down next to me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm fine." My voice was so small, I was worried that he hadn't heard me.

"Carlito…who is this beautiful woman, and why haven't you introduced us?" She smacked him gently on the arm and smiled at me. "I'm Rosa Manoso. You can call me Abeula if you'd like."

I stuck out my hand. "Stephanie Plum. You can call me Steph or Stephanie."

"No. You can't be." Abeula gasped, whipping her head to Ranger. "Carlito, Esta es la mujer que ha estado hablando durante tanto tiempo. Ella es mucho más hermosa que jamás se describe a continuación. ¿Usted le dijo cuánto la amas, o estás siendo estúpido." {This is the woman you have been talking about for so long. She is so much more beautiful than you ever described. Have you told her how much you love her, or are you being stupid. }

"Abeula." Ranger groaned. Holy shit…he groaned, that is one step away from whining. I felt my mouth drop open. "Catching flies, Babe."

Another smack sounded, as Rosa smacked Ranger's head again. "Carlito, que no te tiene. Usted nunca fueron tan estúpidos como un niño. Arrogante y rebelde, pero no estúpido." {You haven't have you. You were never this stupid as a child. Arrogant and rebellious, but never stupid.}

This caused giggles to erupt from Les, Tank and Eddie. Ranger sighed, and Rosa smiled confirming that he inherited his smile from her. I wish I knew what the hell they were talking about, but played with my fork instead. Rosa patted my shoulder and smiled when I looked up at her.

"I'm going to go to bed. It is too late for an old lady like me to up running around. It was incredibly nice to finally meet you Ms. Stephanie Plum. I am sure that my Carlito has some things that he would like to talk to you about." She leaned down and kissed my cheek, and then patted it gently. "Eddie. Get out of my house and get back to your mother's. You are getting married tomorrow, and I don't want you to be too drunk to miss it. Boys, come help me make your beds in the other room. Ranger and Stephanie can have the guest room." Rosa kissed Ranger on the cheek and winked at him before heading out of the kitchen.

"Yes, Abeula." They all said as they stood up, heads facing the ground like scolded children and tottered off behind her.

"You want to talk about it now, Babe?" Ranger said, pulling his chair closer to me and taking my hand in his.

"I don't know." I bit my lip nervously. "There's not a whole lot to talk about."

This got me a full out "what cha talking about Willis" stare from him. I giggled, but quickly stifled it as his mouth curled into a minuscule grimace.

"Babe. Do we need to go over how I found you a short while ago?" I covered my face, embarrassed about the whole situation. He pulled my hands gently down from my face and held them both in his hands. "Don't hide from me, Babe. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I just want to know what is going on."

"I needed the money." I said softly, staring down at our hands. My heart was pounding a mile a minute and I felt that at any moment I was going to shatter into a million pieces. I knew that he would be mad at me for not going to him when I needed his help. For not telling him what had been going on.

"You know that you can always come to me. This is pretty drastic, Steph." He tipped my chin up so that he was looking me in the eyes. "Please tell me what happened."

"Only if you promise not to fly off the handle and get all mad." I pouted. Yep, feeling really mature there Plum. He snorted, and nodded his head.

"When do I ever fly off the handle."

"Seriously…did you just ask me that?" I scoffed. "I could probably name three times this week alone."

"That isn't flying off the handle…that's …. Protecting you."

"Toe-mate-toe, Ta-maht-toe." I sang back at him.

"Stop trying to change the subject."

"Fine." I grumbled. "I needed money. I had to pay…um…bills. I was embarrassed to ask you for a job because I am tired to having to depend on everyone else. Some suggested that I do this."

"Who?" God, I hate one word conversations.

"Doesn't matter." I said flatly, sitting up straighter and began to pull my hands from his grasp. He tightened his hold. "Ranger, it really doesn't. I needed money..a lot. And Fast. This was an option and I took it."

"How much did you need?"

"Enough." My voice was soft, and I knew that he wasn't going to accept that as an answer.

"Stephanie. How much did you need? For what? And who suggested it?" He was getting frustrated, and maybe even angry. Shit.

"$500,000. Owed someone money. Mooch."

"What!" He screeched, flipping the chair back and pulling me up by my shoulders to stand in front of him.

"It's not that big of a deal. I already paid off over $40,000. If I keep up what I have been doing, then I should be free from this debt in 18 months." I whimpered. Embarrassment, shame and fear coursed through my body. I could feel the anger radiating off his body. His hands were shaking as he held me in place.

Ranger closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. After a moment, he opened them and through gritted teeth spoke again.

"Who do you owe money to and why?"

"Dougie." I whispered. Ranger did a double take.

"Mooner's friend Dougie?" I nodded. "Why?" Tears began to spill out of my eyes.

"I accidently set fire to the basement."

"Why would that be half a mil?"

"Because he was cutting drugs in his basement at the time, and everything went up in smoke." I was sobbing uncontrollably now.

"Why would Mooch have anything to do with this. He's Morelli's cousin."

"Because Dougie owes Mooch the drugs. Mooch invested in Dougie's drug venture. He borrowed the money from the 'family'. When they came after him for repayment, or goods he ratted me out as being the reason for no money or drugs. I couldn't come to you with this. It was my fault and I understand that. I have to do this…or…" My voice trickled off. I couldn't tell him the rest of the story. He was already mad enough. Maybe tomorrow..or the next day..or week..or never. What have I gotten myself into!

"Or else What?" Ranger gritted out. I looked up into his eyes, tears pouring down my face. They threatened to kill me, my family, Joe..Ranger…everyone. This was a lot of money. I couldn't even say it. I couldn't even tell Ranger the horrible ways that they said they were going to kill me. My silence must have said it all, because he crushed me to his chest and began stroking my back and whispering in Spanish.

"Babe Dios ... ¿cómo se ven atrapados en estas cosas. Por favor, no te preocupes. Nada te va a pasar. Voy a arreglar esto. Sólo por favor, no más lágrimas. Me rompe el corazón verte llorar." { God Babe...how do you get caught up in these things. Please don't worry. Nothing will ever happen to you. I'm going to fix this. Just please no more tears. It breaks my heart to see you cry.}

***AUTHOR's NOTE:

Okay..so I don't know if you all were expecting this. I guess at this point I am flailing in the wind. I honestly don't have this story panned out at all. I started it because I kept having the club scene over and over again…but never really thought the rest through. I will try to keep updating once a week or so.

Thank you all so much for all of your reviews! They are a great motivator when I am stuck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Same old…not mine.**

Ranger continued to hold me until the tears subsided and my breathing was back to normal. I tried to push away from him, feeling incredibly embarrassed about the whole ridiculous situation.

"Babe." He whispered, pulling me back to his chest. He placed a lingering kiss on top of my head, took a deep breath and tilted his head back to look me in the eyes. "We are going to fix this, but I need to know everything that is going on. Okay?"

"Ranger, I can't. This is my mess. I can't have you rushing in and fixing everything every time I make a mistake." I gritted my teeth waiting for his answer. I couldn't let him get involved in this. I was pretty sure that the 'Family' wasn't intimidated by him, and getting his help would only make things worse.

"Babe, this isn't negotiable." His voice was soft, but his body had tensed. He hated not being in control.

"It's my life." I growled out, trying to gain as much strength to withstand Ranger's upcoming tirade. "Thank you for helping me tonight, but I have to go back. I have to repay my debts, and I can't do that sitting here." I pushed again against his chest, and once again it was futile. He grabbed my shoulders gently but firmly in each of his large hands and pulled me away from him. His eyes dark, and his jaw was set tightly.

"What are you hiding, Stephanie?" He asked, his eyes searching mine. I closed my eyes and turned my face away from his glare.

"Nothing." I took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over again. Ranger cupped my chin in his hand and gently forced it back to face him.

"Open your eyes." He commanded softly, and I complied. "Tell me, honestly, that you don't want my help. That you enjoy working at that club, and that you are confident that the debt will be repaid without any harm coming to you. Answer me that honestly, and I might think about not helping you."

The tears I had fought were threatening to spill and my bottom lip quivered. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth, willing myself to lie to Ranger. Lie to the only man, or person for that matter, who had always been there for me when I needed him. The man who owned my heart. The man who had risked his life multiple times for me. Nothing came out of my mouth. No lies passed through my lips to his ears. Our eyes locked, and I saw his eyes soften and turn to soft chocolate brown pools. Closing my mouth, I swallowed the fear that was pressing heavily in my chest and tried again. Still, nothing came. I couldn't tell this man, the man that meant more to me than my own life, that I didn't need his help.

"Babe?" He asked, a small smile tipping the corners of his mouth.

"Damnit, Ranger." I closed my eyes and balled my fists. "You know I can't lie to you. You know that I can't do this on my own. But you know that I can't put you in harm's way!" I pushed at his chest, this time he allowed the space between us. I opened my eyes, feeling the hot tears cascade down my cheeks. "I did this! It's my FAULT! You have no idea what I have done already to keep this away from you…from the people I love!" I had pounded my fists against his chest, harder and harder as my voice raised. Ranger gently grabbed my wrists and pulled me back to his chest, wrapping his arms around me and stroking my hair and back. Thundering footsteps sounded as, I can only assume, Lester and Tank headed towards the sounds of my rant.

I pulled my face up from Ranger's chest and saw them, Lester and Tank, standing in their boxers, guns in hand with Abeula standing behind them with knitting needles.

"Ric?" Les said, taking a step forward.

"Everything is fine, Les." Ranger's chest vibrated as he spoke.

"Bomber?" Tank said, standing next to Ranger and I and crouching slightly so that we were face to face.

"Fine." I choked out. I took a deep breath. "I'm fine, Tank. Would you take me home?"

Tank stood up quickly and glanced at Ranger. Before anyone could say a word, Abeula squeezed past Les and put an hand on Ranger's arm.

"Carlito, let her go." She spoke softly. Ranger's whole body tensed for a moment before his arms dropped to his sides. Looking up at his face I saw his clenched jaw and darkened eyes. His was pissed, and his anger radiated off of him like a nuclear explosion. "Stephanie, please stay here tonight. It's late and you all need rest." I looked from Ranger to Tank to Lester and back to Abeula before nodding my head.

I followed Abeula through the house until we reached a small guest bedroom. It was decorated in soft pastel colors with a muted floral pattern on the walls and drapes. The bed looked divine, covered in a soft plush comforter that I swear was calling my name.

"Stephanie dear, you can sleep in this room. The bathroom is just across the hall, and I will be right next door. Are you still hungry? Would you like me to have some tea brought up for you?"

"Thank you that would be nice."I said meekly, feeling embarrassed about my outburst down stairs.

"I will bring you some fresh towels and some pajamas." She touched the side of my face. "I hope that you will feel better after some good sleep. Please don't worry about Carlito, he will not bother you tonight if that is what you wish. He's a good boy with a big heart, but he tends to hold things a little too tightly sometimes." She smiled the sweet smile. Ranger's smile. I thanked her again as she walked out the door. I slumped down on the bed staring out the window to my left. The sun was going to come up soon. She was right, a shower and some hot tea sounded wonderful. Tomorrow I could figure out how I was going to fix this mess.

I jumped as a soft knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." I called softly. The door creaked open and Lester walked in carrying towels, some soft blue flannel pajamas and balanced a tray with a tea service.

"Beautiful?" Les sounded so unsure of himself, very unlike the Les that I have gotten to know over the years.

"Hi." I said mimicking his tone. He smiled and strode across the room setting everything down on the bedside table. He sat down next to me and pulled my hand into his.

"Are you okay?" He asked, lacing his fingers in mine and rubbing the top of my hand with the fingertips on his free hand. His eyes practically screamed "Tell me what I can do".

"I'm fine, Les." I pulled his hands to my lips and kissed his fingers softly. "Thank you for tonight. I'm sorry that you got hurt because of me."

"Beautiful, it would take more than what those clowns gave me to hurt me." His cocky, flirty smile slipped over his handsome face. "Let's get you some tea, then you can shower and hit the sack."

I nodded and he unlaced our hands, and poured me a cup of tea, adding massive amounts of cream and sugar exactly the way that I like it. He poured himself a cup and sipped it as he watched me do the same.

"Les, he's really pissed isn't he?" I said as we finished our tea and placed our cups back onto the service tray. He sighed and nodded. I groaned and put my face in my hands.

"He's not mad at you, Steph." Les said, lifting my face in his hand. "He's pissed that you were forced to work at a strip club and that he wasn't aware of what was going on. He's pissed that that greasy man put his hands on you, and he's even more pissed that something worse has happened."

I nodded and stood, grabbing the towels and pajamas off the bedside table. "I'm gonna hit the shower. You guys are staying, right?"

"Yeah." Les got up and walked to the door. He stopped, hand on the door knob before turning to me. "Steph, you'd tell us if someone was hurting you, right? You'd tell us if someone had hurt you, right?"

I gulped, louder than I had wanted to and could feel Les tense. After a moment of searching my face, he shook his head slightly and closed his eyes as if he was in pain. Turning, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

"Steph, please tell us what's going on. Tell me, or Ric…shit tell Tank. Just please…let us help you." His grip tightened for a moment before he let go, placing a kiss on my forehead. "We will be at the end of the hall if you need us."

"Thanks, Les." I said as he turned, opened the door and started down the hall. I walked across the hall and grabbed the bathroom door.

"Steph?" Les' voice was soft. I turned, looking up at him. "You know that we love you, right? You're like a sister to all of us…to me…you're like a sister to me."

"I know." I reached out and wrapped my arms around him, getting up on my toes to place a kiss on his cheek. "I love you too." I uncurled again from him. He smiled and nodded before turning and walking down the hall again.

My shower felt amazing and soon I was curled up under that heavenly comforter and asleep. Dreams eluded me, thankfully and when I awoke next the sun was high in the afternoon sky.


	5. Chapter 5

**not mine…wish they were…sigh…but they aren't**

I got up, stretched and headed groggily to the bathroom. As I opened my bedroom door to walk across the hall to the bathroom I tripped on something heavy in front of the door.

"Ugh." I said, falling far from gracefully on my face. My butt was up in the air and my face was planted in the carpet in front of the bathroom door. Lifting my hips to see what I tripped on I grimaced.

"Afternoon, Babe." Ranger said with a smirk. I groaned, how fricking embarrassing. He let out a chuckle and stood up, with me still draped over his shoulder. "Need a lift to the bathroom?"

"Ranger, I think I can handle it." I huffed, trying to cross my arms over my chest. He shook his head, took a step forward and deposited me in front of the bathroom door. "Thank you." I said as I pulled the door shut. I did my business and washed my face and hands before trying to tame my terrible bed head. After a few minutes, I sighed, and opened the door. Ranger had resumed his position in front of the bedroom door. "Have you been there all night?"

"No." He smiled. "I had to help Abeula with breakfast a few hours ago."

"Thanks, I guess." I said, reaching behind his head to grab the door handle. "But I am sure that you had a boring night." As I went to open the door, Ranger's hand gently grabbed mine.

"Allow me." He said, standing up and holding the door open for me. I stepped inside and he followed me closing the door behind us. "Steph, I'm sorry that I got upset with you last night. I don't ever want you to feel like you can't come to me with something." He was standing directly behind me, and I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Ranger." I shivered involuntarily from his closeness. "It's not like that."

He kissed the back of my neck and my knees weakened. Leaning his forehead against the back of my head he continued. "I hate that there is something that I could've done to protect you and I didn't. It's eating me up inside, Babe."

My chest tightened with his personal admission. I was hurting Batman. I am such a schmuck. He must have sensed my tension.

"Just promise me that you'll let me know what's going on. Let me help you." He slid his arms around my waist and buried his face in the crook of my neck. "I don't think I could live with the knowledge that you got hurt because I wasn't there for you."

Taking a deep breath, I nodded and squeezed his arms that were wrapped around me.

"Today is my cousin's wedding. Would you be willing to stick around until I can bring you back myself?" His voice was soft and reminded me how tender he really was with me. I nodded. "Why don't you hop in the shower? I will bring up your duffel from the SUV and have some clothes for you to wear by the time you get out. Abeula has food waiting for you downstairs. She can be a little overbearing, and I'm sorry for that. But she's worried about you."

I shook my head. "It's okay. She's sweet."

"Yes, Babe, she is very sweet." He said, kissing the tender skin of my neck and releasing me from his embrace. "Take your time, the wedding isn't until six and it's only one now."

"Okay." I said softly as he left the room.

Taking a deep breath I looked around the room again before heading across the hall to the bathroom. I quickly undressed and slipped into the shower. I scrubbed, shampooed and conditioned with the fruity smelling soaps that Abuela had obviously left out for me. I jumped slightly, almost falling in the shower when I heard the door click shut. I whipped back the curtain and stuck my head out. Ranger was standing in front of the foggy mirror with my duffel bag and a dress bag.

"Thanks Ranger." I said smiling before closing the curtain and rinsing off. "I don't know how I can repay you for all of this."

"Anything for you Babe…no price, remember." I could hear the smirk in his voice. I shut off the water and peeked my head out again. Ranger handed me a large light green towel. Slipping it into the shower I dried off and wrapped it around myself before opening the curtain and stepping out. "Looking good, Babe."

I posed, tipping my head back slightly and holding my wrist to my forehead. "Oh…this old thing…" I tried my best southern belle imitation. He chuckled, causing my heart to race. "Now, out. I have to dry off and start my beautification process."

"Babe…you are already beautiful…more than beautiful. The word hasn't been created to describe how utterly breathtaking you are." He took a step toward me and I swear I stopped breathing. His hand wrapped around my waist as he pulled me so that I was flat against his chest. Gingerly he placed a kiss to my lips before pressing his forehead against mine. "Get dressed. I will see you downstairs."

With another peck to my lips he walked out of the bathroom.

"Holy Mary mother of God." I whispered as I desperately tried to jumpstart my heart. After a moment, I gathered up my wits and began to get ready. It didn't take long, and soon I emerged from the bathroom wearing a knee length cream wool dress with a wide belt low on my hips. It was paired with chocolate brown heeled suede boots that came mid-calf. I felt beautiful, and comfortable. I headed down the stairs, dropping my duffel bag next to the sofa in the living room.

I could hear voices coming from the kitchen and decided to make my entrance. Ranger was seated in one of the kitchen table's chairs wearing a black on black suit drinking a cup of coffee as he listened to Abeula speak to him. Abeula was wearing a navy blue cardigan skirt set with low matching heels and her hair pulled up into a tight bun. She was leaning up against the counter speaking to Ranger in hushed Spanish. Lester and Tank were also sitting at the table, listening to Ranger and Abeula's conversation as they too enjoyed a cup of coffee.

Lester let out a low wolf whistle when he saw me, and I could feel my face flush. Ranger whipped his head around and smiled.

"You look beautiful, Babe." He said standing and offering me his seat. As I sat down, Abeula placed a plate of macaroni and cheese. I looked up at Abeula who offered me a smile and a pat on my shoulder before motioning for me to eat.

"Thank you, Abeula." I said before I stuffed the molten cheesy goodness into my face. I am sure that I moaned my way through it as when I looked up all three men had an uncomfortable smirk on their face.

"God, I love you Beautiful." Les laughed as I finished off the last few bites. "No one I know can make man and cheese seem sexy."

"Lester Ramone Santos, watch your mouth." Abeula smacked him on the back of the head.

"Sorry." I said embarrassed, folding my hands in my lap.

"Nothing to be sorry for, dear." Abeula said, taking the plate from in front of me and kissing the top of my head. "You enjoy food. There is nothing wrong with that."

"We are going to be heading out to the wedding here in a few." Ranger said, grasping my hand from my lap and holding it between his. I nodded. "We will all ride together, but then Abeula will stay with my mother and father at the reception. Les, Tank and I will head back after dinner to Trenton."

"I have to make a phone call before we go." I said, pulling my hand from his. "Can I borrow your phone?"

Ranger sighed and handed me his phone. "Sure Babe." Taking it I stood and began to walk out the kitchen door. I stopped when I heard.."Babe?"

"I just need a few minutes alone." I said, smiling slightly. "I will just step outside for a moment."

Standing out on the front step, closing the door behind me I took a deep breath and dialed.

"Morelli." Joe's voice echoed through the phone.

"It's me." I said slowly, holding the phone with both hands.

"Cupcake, where the FUCK are you!" He growled. "What the fuck happened last night?"

"I'm sorry, Joe." I said, whispering into the receiver. "I didn't know what to do."

"You could've finished your shift. You stood me up. Made me feel like a fucking idiot." He was screaming into the phone at this point. "You can add another grand to your total, bitch!"

"Please Joe." Tears rolled down my cheeks. "I promise. I will be home tonight. Then, I can do whatever it takes. Please. I had no idea he was there."

"So, how much does Manoso owe me for last night?" He asked, malice dripping from his very breath.

"What?" My voice quivering with fear. "He didn't. We didn't."

"You calling me stupid, bitch!" His scream was so loud, I flinched and unconsciously pulled the phone away from my ear. "Tell that fucker that he owes me for fucking you last night. You had better be back by midnight. You have an appointment." With that he hung up.

A sob escaped me before I could suck it in. I clicked the phone shut, noticing that my hands were shaking.

"Get it together, Plum." I whispered to myself.

"Everything okay, Beautiful?" Santos' voice, while soft, shot through me like a bolt of lightning causing me to drop Ranger's phone to the ground.

"Shit." I whispered, crouching down to pick up the phone. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!" The phone's screen had cracked.

"Babe?" Ranger's voice startled me and I jumped to my feet, whipping around broken cell phone in hand. Unable to speak, I stuck out my cell phone clad hand to him. He took it, pushed the phone into his pocket and pulled me to his chest. "Babe, what happened? Who did you call?"

**I know that this story isn't progressing as fast as I would like. The next chapter will have what the hell is going on. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Not Mine…just borrowing..you know the drill**

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my frantically beating heart. I knew that eventually I was going to have to explain my actions to Ranger, but right now I just wanted to crawl under a rock and die. I still couldn't believe that I was in this situation, and was mortified that Ranger and his men have found out about it as well. The moment that they found out I knew that they would be ashamed of me. Just the thought of Ranger looking at me in disgust was breaking my heart.

"Babe." Ranger's soft concerned voice broke my self-pity party. I looked up at him, and sighed.

"It's nothing, Ranger. I'm sorry about the phone. I will replace it, I promise." I was wringing my hands nervously trying to avoid looking into his eyes. He went to reach for me, but I took a step back. "So, are we ready to head out?"

Ranger shook his head and sighed. "Yeah, Babe. Let's go."

We all piled into the SUV, Abeula and Ranger in the front and Tank, Lester and I in the back. Ranger took a spare cell phone from the front console and handed it back to Tank to program. We drove for about 15 minutes before coming to a meeting hall on the south side of Newark. Getting out of the vehicle, Ranger took my hand and we all walked in. The next five hours were pleasant, filled with introductions to various parts of the Manoso and Santo family; most of which seemed to already know me quite well. Ranger hadn't tried to start conversation with me about the phone call, or anything else about last night, thankfully.

When we arrived back at Abeula's house, Tank and Lester brought my duffel bag out to the SUV before we all gave her hugs and kisses. She made me promise to come back soon to visit. The trip back to Trenton was quiet, and everyone was in their "zone". Ranger dropped Tank and Les off at Rangeman before heading back out.

"Where am I taking you, Babe?" Ranger said quietly, turning to look at me.

"My apartment." I replied softly, pulling my arms around me. Glancing down at the clock I saw that it was only 9pm. I had plenty of time to prepare myself for Joe's little "meeting" tonight.

He pulled up to my apartment building, cut the engine and got out. I followed, and waited as he grabbed my bag from the back of the SUV. I reached out my hand to take the bag, hoping that Ranger wouldn't come up. I know that he wanted to talk, and I wasn't ready to do it.

"Babe, you know better than that." He said, taking my outstretched hand in his and walking to my apartment. Approaching my door, I began to get really nervous. My hands were shaking as I tried to unlock the door. "Here, let me." He said, taking the keys from my hand and opening the door. I strode past him as he held the door open before walking into my bedroom and dropping my duffel bag onto my bed.

"Thank you for everything, Ranger. I think I am going to head to bed. I am exhausted." I spoke as I walked out of the bedroom and back towards the kitchen where Ranger was calmly leaning up against the cabinet.

"We are going to have to talk about this sometime." He said, pulling me into his arms and stroking my hair. "I will wait until you are ready, but I won't let you go into Denial Land."

"Okay." I pressed my cheek against his hard chest and snuggled into his warmth. He smelled amazing, and always brought an aura of safety and love.

"Do you need a car, Babe?" He pulled his head back so that we were face to face. "We didn't recover one from the club last night."

"Actually that would be nice. I have somewhere I need to run by tonight and it would be better than walking."

"Not a problem." He whipped out his cell phone and had a one-word conversation with someone on the other end. Clipping the phone shut he took my hand and pulled me into the living room. "My ride will be here in 10 minutes. That's enough time for you to try to convince me that you are safe and that I don't need to put a tail on you."

Sitting down on the sofa, he pulled me into his lap.

"Ranger, honestly I am fine. Please don't have anyone follow me. It will only make things worse." I said quickly, hoping that he doesn't ask. He opened his mouth to respond but I interrupted him. "I have everything under control. Trust me on this, Ranger. I have to deal with these things on my own. I will come to you if I need your help."

He sighed again, this must be a world record for Batman, and put a hand on either side of my face cupping my cheeks.

"I trust you with my life, Steph." He said, his dark brown eyes filled with concern. "I just don't want you to wait too long to ask for help."

"I will try not to." My tongue burning from the lies spilling from my lips. I have NEVER lied to Ranger before this mess, and my entire being was hurting from the deception.

"It feels like you're trying to hide something." He said looking into my eyes as if he could find the answers written there.

"Ranger.." I started.

"Stephanie, you know that I can protect you from anything. Not just physically…I am here for you in every way possible. If you need money, I have money. More money than I know what to do with. You need backup..I have men at my disposal..men that are more than willing to assist when it involves you. Shit, they fight each other for Bomber Duty." He smiled slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Ranger, you have to accept that I will figure this out on my own."I pulled away and stood up. "I know that you bleed money for me every time that you help me. That can't be good for your business, or your personal portfolio. I understand that you are a very powerful man, and I appreciate all of your help and support. But this…" I sniffed, trying to keep tears at bay. "This I have to do."

His phone chirped, and he groaned. "Babe, my ride is here." He handed me the keys for the SUV. "Come by Rangeman tomorrow afternoon. I have a couple of jobs that I need some help with. If you are up for it, that is."

"Okay, I will." I watched as he stood and I followed him to the door.

"Goodnight, Babe." He said, kissing my lips softly. Tucking a piece of hair behind my ear he leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Be safe, Babe. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks, Ranger." I said. I watched as he walked out the door.

I sighed, pushing the locks into place on the front door and headed back to my bedroom. I only had a few hours to prepare for Morelli. I knew what to expect and had to mentally prepare for it. Pulling out a matching navy blue thong and bra set I headed to the bathroom to take the hottest shower I could manage.

**Okay, I know that this isn't very long…and the chapters are getting further and further in between. Sorry about that. It's coming along. I was going to add the scene at Morelli's but thought that it was just a little too long to stick in with this chapter. Thank you all for reading this, and for sticking with me. It's greatly appreciated.***


	7. Chapter 7

**Not mine..wish they were…but they aren't**

**Author's note..

I realize that this chapter is a long time coming. I have been struggling with this story, but knew that I needed to bring you this. I am hoping that I can get you another chapter soon.

Please review…they are my inspiration…I appreciate all the support and feedback from this story so far. The warning is there for a reason..it's not as graphic as I had initially had written it. But I thought that it would be a little too extreme. **

****EXTREME VIOLENCE/GRAPHIC SEX is IMPLIED AND DESCRIBED...YOU'VE BEEN WARNED****

I scrubbed, shaved, exfoliated, and washed within an inch of my life using all of the hot water. I was desperately trying to wash away this feeling of utter self-loathing that I have been suffocating in since at Joe's house, be groped and grabbed before being asked to perform privately for whom-so-ever had the largest wad of cash in their pocket.

Sighing I slunk into the bedroom and changed into what I now refer to as "Cupcake attire". A skimpy g-string with matching shelf bra, thigh high stockings, and 6 inch platform heels everything in blue. I covered it with strapless matching corset and a micromini. Starring at myself in my full-length mirror I had to choke back the tears. I was a whore. A worthless, dirty whore and part of me believed that I deserved this. I covered my outfit with an over-sized sweatshirt and sweatpants before grabbing my purse and heading out.

I rode in the SUV to Joe's with the radio softly playing. I parked behind his home next to his garage before making my way to the kitchen door, as I wasn't allowed to use the front door. The party was already in full swing. The lights were all on, and the shades were all pulled down. Heavy metal/rap rumbled the whole house making it vibrate tensely. I took a deep breath before stepping into the kitchen.

"You're late." Joe's gruff slurred voice startled me. Clutching my hand to my chest, I took a deep breath trying to regain my normal heartbeat. "I told you to be here by midnight."

I glanced back at the clock on the stove. It read 12:02. Shit. I thought.

"I'm sorry Joe. I thought I left my apartment on time." I shifted slightly in my heels, gauging his reaction. He wasn't pleasant when he got angry, but he was even worse when he was drunk and horny. Unfortunately, it was the latter.

"Cupcake, you know I think that tonight might be a good night. I have surprise for you." He tilted his head towards me. "Get ready and be out when I put on the music. You know what to do." I nodded as he walked out. Quickly, I set my purse on the counter, stripped off the sweats, adjusting my outfit and reapplying my lipstick. I heard the CD players stop before his song, Bad Bad Girlfriend by Nickelback, started blaring through the speakers. Taking another deep breath I strutted into the living room clearing my mind of where I was, who was in front of me and why I was doing this. Swaying my hips to the music I began running my hands up and down my body seductively. The routine was the same, and I was thankful for it. He thought that this song was fitting…smug bastard. I knew that by the time that I got down to the g-string and bra there would be at least 1-2 men jacking off in front of me. This is why I usually kept my eyes closed. As I began to slip off my bra the music snapped off.

Opening my eyes I looked up. Joe was standing smirk on his face surrounded by 5 men that I didn't really know. Mooch, Joe's cousin, was there as always and a few friends from outside of the Burg where there. I kept my hands over the cups of my bra trying to maintain some sort of decency.

"Take it off, Cupcake." Joe demanded. I looked up at him, confusion and terror ripping through my body.

"What?" I asked quietly. I looked around the room. I had never been told to "perform" like this in front of more than one person.

"Do it, Bitch." Joe snarled, taking a step forward. Fear shot through me, and I dropped my bra to the ground. "All of it." He spoke again. Squeezing my eyes shut I forced my shaking hands down to my hips removing my g-strings dropping them on the floor next to my bra. I felt Joe step next to me, and grab my face in his hand. "Open your fucking eyes."

My eyes shot open and I stared into his eyes. I used to think they were soft and romantic. He used to express love and passion through his eyes, but now it is nothing but hate and violence. I could feel the tears prickling at the corner of my eyes, and my throat began to constrict.

"You are going to keep them open tonight, Cupcake." He whispered, leaning down and biting the junction of my neck and shoulder. "Tonight, we are going to do something different." I swear my heart stopped for a moment. I spared a glance at the other men in the room again. They had all began to undress.

"Joe?" I asked, my voice almost completely betraying me.

"Yes." He said firmly, taking my arm and dragging me towards the group of men. "All of them."

He stopped feet away from the men, who at this time were nude, except for a few wearing black socks or stained wife-beaters, and stroking their cocks while they stared at me. I sobbed softly, trying to regain a blank face. There was no way that I was going to be able to refuse not without being beaten and then taken by force.

"Have at her, boys." Joe said, throwing me down at their feet before motioning to me with his hand. "Just mind the face. It's her money. There are condoms in the vase by the sofa. I'm not going to be responsible for you getting something from this slut. She fucks mercenaries for God's sake."

I slammed my eyes shut again, forcing my brain into a calm place and tried to ignore the things happening to my body. Hands were groping, pinching and slapping at my flesh. Slopping kisses were forced upon me, tongues lapping disgustingly at my skin. I gasped painfully as fingers slammed into my core. I could feel myself tearing from their forcefulness.

"Oh yeah." A scratchy male voice grumbled near my ear. "You like that cunt…want more don't you."

I finally reached Denial land when I was penetrated. I could feel the pain my body was going through, feel the hands kneading my flesh painfully, and hear the vulgar requests they were giving me; but I was not there. My body was on auto-pilot adhering to the commands as they were given and complying without complaint. Hands grasped my thighs as they positioned me to be penetrated by two men at once. I struggled for a moment before a hand connected with my face.

"Rowdy Bitch aren't you? Like it rough, huh?" A gravely male voice spat in my ear. I stilled and allowed the onslaught digging myself deeper into my subconscious. It seemed like hours before the pounding stopped and I felt my body slide broken to the floor with a thud. I was covered in filth, and my own blood and tears. I could hear Joe offer his shower upstairs to his "guests" before leaning down to speak to me.

"Get the fuck up!" He yelled. "Get your nasty ass out of my house and make sure no one sees your trifling ass leave."

I nodded, trying to lift myself up to leave. My whole body was fighting the movements, my muscles quivering from shock and the abuse I had received.

"Get the FUCK UP!" Joe screamed again, this time hauling me up by my hair and dragging me into the kitchen and throwing my clothes onto the counter. "Get your clothes on and get out!"

Thankfully he propped me up against the kitchen counter where I was able to slip my sweats on and toss the rest of my things into my purse. I slowly scrambled, as my body was fighting all movement, to the door. I felt Joe's hand grasp my hair and pull my head back to look him in the face.

"Tell Manoso that I expect my money by tomorrow. I'm sure he can come up with a fair price." He laughed. "Clean yourself up and I will see you on Friday." He then pitched me out the back door where I landed with a sickening crunch on my face. I tasted blood and knew that I was not going to be able to hide tonight's brutal assault tomorrow. I could hear Joe's maniacal laughter as I crawled towards the garage where I had parked the SUV.

Unlocking the doors I crawled into the cab, being careful not to get blood (or anything else) on the interior. My vision was blurring and my head ached. I knew that driving wasn't a good idea, but had to get home. I pulled out and slowly made my way away from the house, praying that I made it back to my apartment before I passed out.

I stopped at a red light and glanced down at the clock on the dash. It read 5am. Making it to my apartment complex, I parked next to the dumpster and slid out, holding onto the side of the SUV for dear life. The apartment complex door seemed so far away. I contemplated just sleeping in the SUV, but knew that if Ranger had driven by and seen me there I wouldn't be able to hide anything from him. Taking a deep breath I hitched my purse up on my shoulder and took a step forward. Pain shot through me and I collapsed onto the pavement cursing and crying.

I jumped, hearing a door slam and footsteps on the pavement further into the parking lot.

"Bonita?" A familiar voice whispered, as it neared. I looked up terror once again shooting through me.

"Hector?" I whispered, more to myself, but he still nodded a soft smile sliding into place. He reached for his cell phone and my heart leapt. "NO! Don't!" He stopped, frozen mid-dial.

"No?" He knelt down next to me, phone still in hand. "Why no?"

"Please, just let me go to my apartment. I'm fine. Ranger doesn't need to…he can't see…Please Hector…I can't. "

"Shhhh….Shhhh..Mi Bonita…I no call. I help you up." He reached out his hands, waiting a moment to gauge my reaction. I nodded, lifting my arms up around his neck. He pulled me up to his chest and carried me to my apartment. He placed me gently on the sofa and knelt down in front of me taking my hands in his. "Bonita, what happened? Who did this?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." I said tersely, fighting more tears from falling.

"Estaphina." He said sternly. "Don't lie to me."

I looked up into his eyes. Hector had always been the scariest of the Merry Men, but the moment you look into his eyes you see how beautiful of a person he really is. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Then forgive me." He said, pulling out his cell phone and texting quickly. I lunged forward trying to grab the phone from his hands. He wrapped his arms around me and finished his text while I struggled for control.

"How could you do that? I hate you!" I screamed at him, beating my hands on his chest, arms and face. "Why? He is going to hate me. I'm disgusting! It's all your fault and I will NEVER forgive you! GET OUT!"

He simply tightened his grasp on me and speaking softly to me in Spanish. I reached desperately for his gun, hoping if anything to scare him into letting me go. There was no way out. Panic started to seep in and I began screaming and sobbing as if I was walking to my death. This was my death. I thought. My heart is dead. I felt the familiar tingle on the back of my spine and I knew he was getting close. I struggled harder, desperate to hide…to get away.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed, hitting and punching anything I could. I needed to get away. "Please just let me go. Please…please..I will do anything." I was begging. Hector stiffened. "I swear to you, anything you want I will do. Anything. Just please…don't let him see me."

The door clicked and I knew it was over.

"I fucking hate you!" I screamed, trying to cover my face with my hands, pulling with everything I could at his arms to get free. "I hate you!" I glared up at Hector's face and gasped. Tears were pooling at his eyes, but his face was blank. I stopped struggling and sunk against him deflated as the door slammed open.

"Babe?"

***Please don't hate me. I will try to have another chapter up as soon as I can.**


	8. Chapter 8

**NOT MINE…THEY ALL BELONG TO JE. ***

Okay..so I know that I have been a horrible FF writer. This story let off at a pretty critical place. I know that a lot of you that were reading it were pretty upset at the way that it was abandoned. I don't really have an excuse..so I will just put this up and hope that someone will read it. I already have the next chapter started, so I am hoping to have that one up soon. Sorry for the wait.

Obsessive Reader 22

"Babe?"

My heart stopped. I squeezed my eyes shut and clung to Hector with all the strength that I had left in me. My face was buried in his chest. His arms were still wrapped around me gentle but unforgiving. I wrapped my arms up under his arms and grasped his shoulders hoping to press myself into him so that Ranger wouldn't see me.

"Babe?" Ranger said again softly. I could hear his boots hitting the carpet as he slowly began towards me. An involuntary whimper escaped me as I could feel him get within a foot of me. Hector, hearing this noise, grasped tighter to me and moved his hands as to cradle me more than secure me.

There was not an ounce of denial that could get me out of this situation, and I was pretty sure that God wasn't quite up for helping me out of this either. As Ranger reached out to touch me I jumped, trying to move as far away as I could without leaving Hector's grasp.

"Boss." Hector's voice growled in his chest.

"Hector, it's okay. You can go now." Ranger reached for my arm, this time grasping it gently and pulling me towards him.

"No!" I yelped, ripping my arm out of his grasp and adjusting myself once more in Hector's arms so that Ranger could not reach me.

Thundering footsteps down the hall told me that more of the Merry Men were on their way. By the sounds of it, it was definitely Tank. The door was thrown open, but the sound of their movements stopped.

"Babe?" Ranger tried again, this time trying to see my face as he bent down . "Babe, It's me. You're safe now. Let me help you." I felt as he pushed aside some of my hair to get a look at my face. My eyes shot open to see his face right in front of me. His dark brown eyes were not cold and hard in fact there was nothing but concern . I sobbed, pulling away from his gaze and turning my face back towards Hector's chest.

"Hector. Give her to me." His voice was stern as I felt him pull on Hector's grasp.

"Boss." Hector's voice was no longer soft. "You no touch Estephania."

There was silence in the room for what seemed like an eternity before Ranger finally spoke.

"Hector, I'm not going to tell you again. Let her go." The soft quiet tone he spoke with minutes ago was exchanged for a cold voice of authority. Hector's body tensed. "NOW!" The volume of Ranger's voice made me jump and a startled scream shot out of me.

Before I knew what was going on, Hector had unwound one arm from around me and had unholstered his gun pointing it at Ranger.

"I said.." Hector's tone was cold and downright scary. "You no touch mi Estaphania."

"Hector, man don't do this." Bobby's voice cut through the tension. "We are just here to help, you know that. She needs help. Let us help her."

With his arm still extended, Hector tilted his head slightly so that his mouth was close to my ear before softly and in the kindest voice I have ever heard whispered. "Bonita, you let Brown help? I stay with you. Boss goes. Si, Bonita?" I thought for a moment and then nodded. "Where, Bonita? Your room?" I nodded again, pulling him against towards me.

"Brown in bedroom. Bonita and me. Boss no go." Hector's voice went back to cold as ice.

"Fuck you Hector!" Ranger spat, taking a step forward. A shot rang out and I hear Ranger take a step back. "Brown, get in there." I heard Bobby shuffle towards my room. "I swear Hector, I could kill you without a second thought. "

"I'm already fucking dead, Carlos. Threaten me with someone substancial." Hector growled as he slid his arm under my butt and lifted me. I wrapped my legs around him, whimpering as pain shot thru me. F

"Babe!" Ranger gasped about to run towards us.

"Stay!" Hector said again, still pointing his gun at him. He backed into my bedroom, still holding out his gun at Ranger and cradling me with the other arm. The moment we were inside, he slammed the door and holstered his gun before laying me gently on the bed. Bobby was standing rather perplexed in the corner of the room with his medical supply bag in his hand.

Bobby looked at me and then at Hector, as if asking for permission to come closer. Hector nodded and went to stand. I grabbed his hand and he just smiled, sitting back down and kissing my hand gently.

"Mi Bonita, I no leave you." Hector pushed back my hair from my face and then looked at Bobby. "You help."

Bobby rushed forward, opening his bag on the bed and taking my vitals.

"Bomber, can you tell me what happened?" He spoke softly, his face tightening everytime I whimpered or gasped. I shook my head and turned my face towards Hector. I mouthed 'sorry' to him, before gasping again as Bobby hit a tender spot on my left thigh. Hector reached down and wiped away the tears that had been falling since he saw me.

"Ángel, no te arrepentirás. Sólo espero que me perdones. Todo va a estar bien. Voy a tener el hijo de puta que hizo esto " He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Hector, I need to get her undressed. I can't see the extend of her injuries." Bobby said to Hector, before turning to me. "Bomber, I need to see. Please I will be gentle. You have a great deal of injuries and I need to see how bad they really are."

I nodded and began to sit up. They both noticed how much I struggled as they each gently guided me into a sitting position. Hector supported my back as Bobby slowly pushed the sweatshirt up over my head. I was nude underneath the sweatpants, and while normally I would be embarrassed about being naked in front of two of my favorite Merry Men right now I was in so much pain that I didn't care.

"Querido Dios. ¿Quién te hizo esto mi Angel." Hector choked out as Bobby swore under his breath.

Hector laid me back down and gently lifted my hips as Bobby slipped my sweatpants off my hips.

"Fuck!" Bobby cursed, and turned away from me. I could see his body shaking. Without turning around he headed towards the door and spoke. "We need to call an ambulance. I will get my other bag and be back in a moment." He quickly slipped through the door.

I looked towards Hector. His face was tight, his eyes black as death. "I'm so sorry Hector." I curled up onto my side, wincing again at the pain. He pulled the blanket off the end of the bed and wrapped it around me.

"Bonita." He said, laying down next to me, stroking my hair. "Please tell what happened. I no judge. Te amo, Estaphania."

"Hector, I just can't." I whispered, closing my eyes. There was a loud crash, a loud roar, and then a bunch of scuffling. We both jumped before Hector shot up and headed to the door.

"Bonita, stay. You safe." Hector smiled slightly, before slipping out of the door, shutting it behind him.

BOBBY'S POV:

"Fuck Man, calm yourself!" I screamed, as Tank and I struggled to contain Ranger. After a great deal of struggle, Tank finally got the upper hand and slammed him to the floor using his and my weight to keep him down. He was panting and growling, his face red and his whole body tense.

"Brown, what the fuck man?!" Tank grunted, shifting slightly so that he could get a better grip. "What did you fuckin' say?!"

"Hold on." I told Tank, reaching out to grab my cell phone that had gotten dropped in the scuffle. I pressed it to my ear and spoke again. "Hello? Hello? Are you still there?"

"Yes sir. I am here. I am sending the police as well as an ambulance. Is everyone okay? I heard fighting." The 911 operator was panicked. I mentally slapped myself, and took a deep breath.

"No ma'am it's not necessary. Her boyfriend just found out that she was sexually assaulted, and you can imagine what that would do to a man." I crossed my fingers hoping that she wouldn't sent fucking SWAT. I heard Tank gasp and almost lose his grip on Ranger, before he caught himself and held fast again.

"Sir, I have to send at least a car."

"That is fine, ma'am." I sighed, saying goodbye and hanging up and slipping the phone into my pocket. Tank was staring at me with this look as if he was trying to reach into my brain and shake out what ever it was I was not telling him.

"Bobby.." a muffled voice rumbled beneath Tank and I. "Let me up."

"Boss.." Tank began.

"Tank…Let me the fuck up!" He growled pushing up against us.

"Let him up." I said, pushing myself up and reaching down to give him a hand up. Tank got up, but kept himself able to grab Ranger if he needed to be subdued again.

"You had better tell me what the fuck is going on, Bobby." Ranger grumbled, his posture rigid and his jaw tight.

"Ranger, I can't tell you what I don't know. She won't say anything." I ran my hand over my head and sighed. "She's pretty fucked up though. She needs to go to the hospital, and she needs to be checked out by some specialists." His chest was heaving. "Brother, you need to calm down. She is pretty shaken up and you know that if you are upset it's just going to make it worse."

He rubbed his face with his hands, and took a deep breath. "I need to see her."

"I don't think she wants to see anyone. I don't know what happened, and I don't see her saying anything too quick." I grabbed grabbed my phone and called down to Cal, who was waiting in the car. "Bring up my secondary bag. And my emergency bag." I hung up before he could ask and headed to the kitchen to wash my hands with soap and water. "I need to stay here Ranger. If you freak her out and she refuses medical treatment, I don't know if I can honestly say that she will be okay."

"Bobby." Ranger's voice was strangled, thick with emotion. It stopped me in my tracks. I turned to face him. His emotions were clear on his face, he was broken.

"Let me make sure she is okay. I will talk to her, but I don't know. She's in shock." I turned to go back into the room when Hector snuck out.

"¿qué coño está pasando!" he said, taking in the room. One look at Ranger and he shook his head. "Es necesario para calmar de una puta vez. Ella está hecha un lío y no voy a dejar que te folle con la cabeza."

("What the fuck is going on?"…" You need to calm the fuck down. She is all messed up and I won't let you fuck with her head.")

Before Ranger had the chance to open his mouth to say anything, Cal burst through the door saddled with my medical bags.

"Where is she?" He gasped, trying to gather his wits. "Is she okay? What happened?"

I grabbed the bags and nodded to Hector. "Come on man, I need to try to figure out where the bleeding is coming from. I need your help." He turned and followed me into the bedroom, leaving Cal, Ranger and Tank to figure things out on their end.

STEPH POV –

I jumped as the door opened again, but calmed the moment I saw Hector and Bobby walk in the door.

"Hey Bomber. Sorry if we startled you." Bobby set down the bags next to the bed, and opened them taking out a bunch of medical equipment. "I know this is uncomfortable, but I need to make sure that you aren't bleeding out. Is it okay if I check you out again?"

I nodded laying down on my back and closing my eyes to take a deep breath. I set my hands down on my sides under the blanket . Bobby pushed the blanket off my arms and my legs and begin to clean off the blood and mess with large antiseptic wipes. After they were all cleaned, he brought out a tube of antibacterial cream and a large q-tip and begin dabbing it on any open wound or scrape. A few of the cuts he would cover with small bandages and the larger ones he would use a butterfly bandage and note it on a piece of paper that he pulled from his pocket. When he was done, he sat down again next to me and took my hand.

"Ok. I need to ask you if it's okay that I look underneath the blanket. I noticed that you have a great deal of wounds that I need to clean out. Some will be painful. Would you like me to give you something to help with the pain now?" He was gently rubbing the space between my thumb and forefinger as he spoke.

"Yes please." I said softly. He nodded, kissing my hand and grabbing a bottle of pills, shaking out two. He pulled out a bottle of water, opened it and nodded to Hector. Hector propped me up and took the water as I popped the pills and washed the down with the water. They were kind of big, and for a moment I thought that I was going to choke on them.

"Ok. Are you ready?" Bobby asked, putting the water and pill bottle away. "Let's roll you over and get your back first, okay?" I nodded again and Hector took cue and helped me roll. Bobby lowered the blanket to my waist tucking it in around my hips. "Okay. This might hurt. Take a deep breath, and let me know if you want me to stop." I nodded again and closed my eyes. I felt a hand reach for mine and I knew it was Hector. "I can't clean the bite marks, those are going to have to be examined first. DNA will be gathered too."

I froze, lifting my head up. "NO!" I yelped, pulling myself as much as I could into a ball. "Clean them. No DNA."

"Bomber, we need evidence to make sure these bastards get what they have coming to them." He places his hand on my shoulder. "That part won't hurt I promise. No one will know but us, we will work directly with the commissioner. No duty cops."

"No." I said again flatly. "No DNA." Bobby went to speak again. "NO DNA!"

"Okay, Bomber..no DNA. Please lay back down." He put his hand on my back and rubbed small circles. I uncurled and took a deep breath. He begin to clean up the wounds on my back, the medication stining horribly. He would jump every time I whimpered or gasped, which I tried desperately to keep in but failed. Soon he was done and was about to switch the the bottom half of my backside. He stopped with a hand on my lower back, and put his face next to mine. "Steph, I'm not going to examine you there. But I would like to know if you were assaulted. "

"I can't." I said sobbing.

He rubbed my back more, kissing my temple. "Ok love, can I ask if you were penetrated. Let's take assault off the table. Were you penetrated?" I sniffed and nodded. He closed his eyes for a moment before he asked the next question. "Did you ask him to? Was this your choice, love?"

This question burned me. I sucked in a breath. "Did I ask them?" I laughed a hysterical laugh. "Oh yeah, this is my Saturday night." My laughs turned to sobs. Bobby picked me up, wrapped me in the blanked and rocked me whispering to me.

"Baby, it's okay. You will be alright. No one is going to hurt you again. I swear on my life." He whispered over and over as I sobbed. Hector just sat there, head in his hands, shaking and growling in Spanish. We all jumped when there was a knock at the door. Tank's voice boomed through.

"EMTs are here."

Bobby stopped rocking and kissed my temple. "Do you want me to carry you out there, baby?" I nodded and leaned against him as Hector grabbed another thicker blanket out from my closet and wrapped it around us both. I took a deep breath and held it as he stood and carried me out the door and into the living room. There, standing in full gear were the Trenton EMT and two plain clothes cops one of which was Carl Costanza.

"Jesus Fuck, Steph what happened?" Carl said, as he caught a look at me. Bobby sat down on the sofa with me still in his arms. I could see Ranger and Tank standing off in the corner. Tank was standing in front of Ranger, his arms slightly in front of him as if to hold Ranger back if needed. Ranger was staring at me, his eyes wide and filled with emotion. His stance was rigid as if at any moment he was going to run. We locked eyes for a moment, his eyes searching mine. I gave him a half smile, without even realizing it, and his stance softened. The look on his face pleaded with me to let him come to me, begged.

I guess that there was no reason now. I mean, it's not like he doesn't know what happened. I thought, pulling in another deep breath as the EMTs rattled off questions to Bobby. I looked again at Ranger, who never dropped his gaze and nodded reaching my hand out towards him. He quickly took a step forward, Tank stopping him in his tracks with a massive hand to his chest. Tank turned and looked at me, and I gave him a quick nod. He released him, and Ranger ran to me collapsing onto his knees next to me and taking my hand.

"Mi amor, estoy tan apesadumbrado que no mantendrá a salvo. Por favor, no me tengas miedo. Yo nunca podría hacerte daño nunca. Tú eres mi corazón, mi alma." For every word he spoke he kissed my hand, and touched my face. ("My love, I am so sorry I didn't keep you safe. Please don't be afraid of me. I could never hurt you ever. You are my heart, my soul.")

"Stephanie." Bobby's voice broke into my thoughts, pulling me from Ranger's gaze.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Are you ready to go? They got a bunch of information from me, but we need to get you to the hospital." He pulled the blanket around me, making sure that nothing could be seen.

"Ok." I said, unsure of exactly what going to the hospital was going to entail. As Bobby stood, Ranger touched his arm.

"Babe, may I?" He said putting out his arms. I smiled and nodded. Bobby handed me off to Ranger, where I snuggled into his embrace. He kissed my head and whispered in Spanish to me as we strode out the door, down the elevator and to the awaiting ambulance.

"Sir, you will have to put her in the gurney." The young EMT said, his voice shaking. Ranger just glared at him.

"She isn't leaving my arms. Trust me. She will be safe." Ranger said, stepping into the ambulance and sitting down on the gurney with me still nestled in his safe embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

**It doesn't belong to me, I just live in the fantasy**

The trip to the hospital was quick, and the rest was a blur of doctors, lab technicians and various specialists. Ranger didn't leave my side the whole time. I did get a glance or two for the Wall of Merry Men lining the hallway near my door. Everyone was very nice, and were very gentle when they were dressing my injuries. I didn't speak to anyone, just nodded and shook my head no when it was appropriate. It wasn't until the Doctor came in with a nurse and asked if Ranger could leave the room.

"I'm not leaving her." He said sternly, keeping a firm grip on my hand.

"Mr. Manoso, we need to do a pelvic exam." The doctor shuffled through some papers. "I want to make sure that she is comfortable."

"Babe?" Ranger turned to me, I looked to him and nodded. "See she is comfortable."

"Okay, but at any time she if that changes I won't hesitate to remove you." He pushed a rolling chair to the end of my bed and instructed the nurse to bring his equipment. "Ms. Plum, I would like you to lift your knees and bring your bottom to the edge of the bed." As he spoke, he flipped a switch underneath the bed, which released the lower part of the bed. He then flipped out the stirrups. I followed his instructions and stared at the ceiling. I always hated this part, and that was just for an annual physical. "Wonderful, Ms. Plum. You are doing good. Now I will put my hand on your ankle and guide you to , foot holds, okay."

"'kay." I said, but I still jumped when he touched my leg. Ranger stiffened and went to stand, but I stopped him by gently placing my hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry dear." The doctor said. He positioned my legs. "I am going to be very gentle, but I do have to tell you that it will be uncomfortable, and even painful. Please let me know if at any time it is painful and we will stop." He began his exam.

Ranger placed his hand on the side of my face turning it so that I was looking directly into his eyes. "Babe, you are being so brave. But you don't have to be in pain, okay?" He spoke quietly, gently stroking my face. I smiled and nodded, turning my face to kiss the palm of his hand before looking back into his eyes.

"I am inserting the swab." The doctor said. I winced slightly, and took a deep breath. "Now the speculum, Ms Plum." I gasped, my body tensing in pain. Ranger kissed my face, as I took deep breaths to get through the pain. After a few minutes the doctor spoke again. "Okay, Ms. Plum, almost done. I need to take a few swabs and then I will take the speculum out." I held my breath until I heard the soft clunk of the metal device hit the padded rolling hospital table.

"Stephanie, you are so amazing. So strong." Ranger said, taking my hand and holding it to his chest. "Are you in pain?" I just bit my lip, and felt as a tear rolled down my cheek. He wiped it away and kissed my forehead. "Almost done, Babe. If it gets bad, tell me."

"Ok Ms. Plum. This is going to be the hard part. I need to make sure that your cervix isn't damaged. This is going to be painful, but I will be as gentle and as quick as I can, okay?" The doctor put his hand on my knee. I nodded, and looked back to Ranger. "Deep breath Ms. Plum." I took a deep breath again. As he entered me to do the exam, I couldn't hold back the cry of pain that shot through my mouth. "I'm so sorry Ms. Plum. Take another deep breath, I am almost done." It felt as if I was being torn to pieces, that every wound that I had was having salt scrubbed into it with a wire brush. My breaths were in pants, my eyes squeezed shut, and tears were rolling from my eyes. Ranger put his face next to mine, stroking my cheek softly and speaking softly in Spanish into my ear. I moaned in relief as he removed his hand and covered me with the blanket that we pooled at my waist. Ranger continued to whisper to me, stroking my cheek as I calmed my breathing. The cries slowed to a hiccup.

"Stephanie?" The nurse who had been behind the Doctor during my exam was at my side. I turned to look at her. "I am going to be adding some antibiotics and pain medication to your IV. Is that okay?" I nodded and watched as she pulled out a bag of fluids and a syringe from the counter behind her. "You shouldn't feel a change when I switch to the antibotics, but the pain medication will make your body feel hot. It isn't anything you haven't had before. Dr. Sheridon checked your chart." I nodded as she pushed the pain medication through the IV hub and immediately I felt a warmth spread through my entire body. I barely noticed her switching out the bag.

"Ms. Plum." The doctor spoke, handing the nurse the sample tubes and the chart. "I would like to talk to you about what happened, is that okay?"

I shrugged my shoulders and looked away from him.

"If I ask you a question, would you answer honestly with a nod or a shake of your head?" He said, pulling up a chair next to the bed and sitting down. I looked at Ranger, then back at the Doctor and nodded. "Thank you, Ms. Plum. Is it okay that I call you that?" I shook my head.

"Call her Steph or Stephanie." Ranger said, his voice controlled but calm.

"OK, Steph." He smiled, looking for approval. I smiled back. "Do you know what happened?" I nodded. "Do you know who did this to you?" I nodded again, but then shook my head. The drugs were making my head swim. "Steph, was this consensual?" I didn't know how to answer that. Both men stared at me as I struggled within my head. I shrugged my shoulders and bit my lip. "Okay. It's okay Steph. You are doing good. Was it just one person?" I shook my head. "Did they all hurt you?" I nodded my head again, sniffing and struggling to keep the tears from falling again. Ranger was tense beside me, his breath was even, but I could feel the anger radiating off of him. "Ms. Plum. I know that your assailants didn't use protection. I need to ask you if you would like to use emergency birth control?" I thought for a moment, paralyzed at the thought of a child being conceived from this. I nodded my head feverishly. "Ok I will get that for you. I took some samples to make sure that you didn't contract anything, but you will have to come back once a month for the next 6 months to get retested. We are also starting you on antibiotics, " He pointed to the bag. "To help fight off any infections that could occur. There is some damage, but most are small tears and should heal quickly within a few weeks. The bite marks, I am afraid may take longer, but once again with the antibiotics and the take home medications that give you they should be fine. We are wanting to keep you for a few days, just to make sure that there isn't anything we missed. The MRI showed that you have some pulled muscles and that you did dislocate both your right hip and your left shoulder. They have thankfully gone back into place, but they will be very tender. We will give you a crutch but you should be okay within a few days. I will be checking back with you in a little bit, and will have the results from this exam. Do you have any question?" The doctor looked from me to Ranger.

"So there will be no permanent damage?" Ranger said, pushing aside a piece of hair that had fallen into my face.

"No, Mr. Manoso. There will be no permanent physical damage, but I would strongly recommend that Steph seeks some therapy to help her deal with the emotional damages." The doctor said, folding his hands in his lap.

"Were you able to get adequate DNA from the injuries?" Ranger said while nodding. My mouth dropped open.

"NO DNA!" I shouted. Turning to the doctor. Both stopped and stared at me for a moment. Ranger's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Steph, the DNA is standard procedure. It is something that is needed so that the criminals that did this can be prosecutied to the full extent of the law." He turned to Ranger. "I was able to get great samples, and gave one set to the police and the other set to your representative."

"Thank you." Ranger said, never looking away from my face. "Doctor may we have a moment?" The doc nodded and walked out of the room.

He stood and wrapped his arms around me, bending over the bed. As I wrapped my arms around him, he sighed heavily. Not an annoyed and angry sigh, but a relieved and scared sigh. He sat back down and took my hand.

"Babe, can you talk to me?" He kissed my hand and ran his other hand up and down my arm.

I shrugged, feeling silly. The medication was now fully in my system. Every inch of my body was humming and my head was swimming. This stuff was better than Mary Lou's margaritas.

"I will have to try them sometime." Ranger laughed. Crap I must have said that aloud. "Please, babe, tell me what happened."

"I can't." I said, picking at the blanket and staring anywhere but at him.

"You can't?" Ranger gently turned my face to his. "Why don't you want DNA?"

"Because you can't know who did this." I spoke before my brain had a chance to process it. "I mean, it's just not important."

"Don't say that, Babe. Anyone that even thinks about harming you should be brought to justice. These animals need to be disciplined."

"Ranger, please." I sobbed, burying my face in my hands. "I just want to forget about all this and go on with my life."

"Stephanie, these people hurt you. This isn't a crime that can be just forgotten. A group of men forced themselves on you, and hurt you. There was planning to this, which means that it could happen again if we don't get them off the streets."

"It wasn't really forced." I sighed, once again cursing my narcotic induced tongue.

"Babe?" He turned my face again to his. "You know that I will love you no matter what you tell me, that I will respect you for any decision that you make on your own. I need to know. Did you ask these men to do this to you?"

"Not really." I said, once again closing my eyes, feeling heavy and warm. "I didn't say no, but I couldn't."

"Steph?" Ranger rubbed my face trying to open my eyes. "What does that mean?"

"I owe him. I have to do it." And with that I fell into the comforting darkness of the pain medication.

RANGER POV-

What the fuck is going on? My brain was screaming, my body was wanting to shake her until she woke up so that she could explain what she just told me. I stood, pacing back and forth in the small emergency room. I grapsed the door and motioned for Tank and Bobby to come in.

"What's the news Boss?" Tank whispered seeing Steph sleeping.

"I need you to get those samples to Gilman and I want the results immediately." I barked out. Tank nodded and turned and left the room. "Bobby, I need you to contact our Psychologist and have them set up a time to meet with Stephanie. Probably won't be for a couple days, she will be here. Also, call Ellla and have her begin to prepare my apartment for Stephanie to stay. We also need to get Rex."

"No problem boss." Bobby said and turned. "Boss?"

"Yeah Bobby?"

"Is she going to be okay? I mean she was hurt pretty bad." He looked nervous.

"She should be fine. Just some tears. She is going to be on antibotics for a while, and will have take home medications as well. Once I get those I will give you the information so you can make a schedule." I sighed. "Fuck man. I need Lester in here too, please."

"Sure. Do you need anything?" He opened the door. I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair. "Ok, boss. I will send Santos in."

I walked back over to Stephanie and sank to my knees. Grabbing her hand I pressed it to my lips. My heart was pounding and my throat was tight. I took a deep breath trying to loosen the knot in my stomach and get myself under control. A choked sob escaped my lips as I once again pressed my lips to her hand.

"Stephanie, please. Dios Mio, Mi amor. Please tell me who did this, tell me who is responsible for causing you this pain. I swear on everything that I am, and everything that I have that if you tell me I will give you that someday. I will give up my contract and stay in Trenton fulltime. I can't have you hurt ever again. Please, I'm begging you Babe." My voice was rough with emotion and I almost didn't recognize it.

I jumped as a hand clasped my shoulder. I looked up. There, standing above me, was my cousin Lester. I stood, and he pulled me into an embrace.

"Carlos, it's okay we will get these bastards." He said, squeezing again before pushing himself away from him with his hands set on my shoulders. "Did she tell you anything?"

I sighed, and rubbed my face with my hands. He let go of my shoulders and grabbed two chairs and placed them immediately next to the bed.

"She's being very cryptic. All I know is that there were multiple people involved. That it is people that I know, or at least people that she knows. She said that she didn't want to, but that she didn't say no even though she didn't have a choice. The last thing she said really makes no sense. She said that She had to do it and that she owes him."

"What the fuck do you think that means?" Lester said, stealing a glance at Stephanie.

"I don't know, but we have to find out. She is coming back to my apartment. I want you to go into my office and pull up all of her trackers. I want to know where she was for the past 24 hours, when she was there and how long. I want you to search her car, her apartment, everywhere. She is hiding something, and it's something big."

"Got it Carlos." Lester said, standing and leaning over Stephanie. He kissed her softly on the lips, touching his forehead with hers. "Beautiful, I need you to forgive me for doing these things. I know you value your privacy, but I can't let this happen again, and I will not let get away with doing this to you." He kissed her gently again and grasped my shoulder again before he walked out the door.

I sat quietly watching Babe sleep. Every bruise and scratch burned themselves in to my brain. I could imagine what they did to her. How she cried in pain and embarrassment and fear. How I could have been there to help her. The images in my imagination flashed through my brain and wouldn't stop. What have I done? I promised that I would always keep her safe. That she would never be hurt, or scared again. I pushed myself up from the chair and curled next to her on the bed, and tucked her into my embrace. I kissed her curls and whispered my love for her before I took a deep breath and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

**They aren't mine…JE is a genius, I just appreciate.

Steph POV

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of constant beeping. Crap, I thought. That's right I'm in the hospital. I looked around the room and there, sitting in a faux leather hospital chair next to my bed, his hands steepled in front of him as Ranger.

"Morning Babe." His voice almost purred, thick with sincerity. "How are you feeling?"

I did a quick evaluation of my body, gently stretching muscles. "Not the best, but much better. How long was I asleep?"

"You have been out for about 60 hours." He ran his fingers through his hair and grasped my hand in his, gently kissing the palm of my hand. He smiled seeing the gawking look on my face. "It's not that long. Your body was traumatized and needed rest to heal."

"Have you been here the whole time?" I asked. He shifted his eyes to the other side of the room. There was a small cot, and a black duffle bag. I smiled.

"I told you, I'm not leaving your side." He smiled again and stood up, sitting down on the side of the bed. "Would you like something to eat, Babe?"

My stomached growled as a response, which made both of us laugh.

"I guess that I do." I smiled, feeling a blush come over my face. He stood and walked to the door, calling to a nurse that I was ready to eat.

"They will bring you in something in a moment." He sat back down, reaching for the small table next to the bed and handing me a styrophome cup filled with ice water. I took a long drink as he brought the straw to my lips.

"Wow. It's still cold." I said, taking another long drink.

"Lester has been bringing in a new cup every two hours just in case you woke up." He smiled, setting it aside when I was finished. "He has been upset that he hasn't been able to flirt with you in almost 3 days."

A nurse came through the door, carrying a tray with food. She set it on a rolling table and slid it over my lap.

"We are glad to see you awake, Ms. Plum." She smiled, pulling out a chart and quickly taking notes from the machine I was attached to, checked the IV bag and then did a quick vitals check on me. "The Doctor is going to be in this after noon, but if you need anything before then make sure that you call for me. Are you pain levels under control?" I nodded, staring at the mystery covered plates. "Ok. You eat up." With that she left.

Ranger lifted the plate covers to reveal oatmeal with strawberries, toast with peanut butter and a cup of milk. I dug in, eating every bite. Ranger just watched with a small smile on his face. When I was done Ranger pushed the rolling table back to where it had been and sat down again on the side of the bed.

"Babe." He sighed. Oh crap, I thought. I don't like that tone. "Stephanie I need to ask you some questions, and I would like you to be honest with me."

"Ranger.."

"Steph, please I need to know." He interrupted, sounding exasperated.

"Okay. I will try." I mumbled, finding great interest in my fingernails. Wow, they really looked horrible. I wonder if Lula's lady would have time to fit me in soon.

"Babe, your nails are beautiful." He sighed.

"Crap, outside voice huh?" I took a deep breath. "Okay. Shoot."

"I want to know what is going on. I know where you have been, and I know who is behind it. And I want to know why you won't let me help you." He stared into my eyes, refusing to let me look away.

"You…you…know…how? But.." I stuttered.

"Babe, you never bothered to take off your trackers." He smiled. I groaned and swore under my breath.

"I can't fucking do anything right." I groaned, covering my face with my hands. Ranger put my hands down and cupped my face in his hands. I could feel tears getting ready to fall.

"Tell me." His eyes burning through me, not in anger but overwhelming concern and frustration. "And don't even think about lying to me again. I am not in the mood."

"You know who it is, you know where I was. What else do you really need? I am sure that you already have them in some torture chamber in the basement of Rangeman." I spat out, tears still streaming down my face.

"I want to know why Morelli is pimping you out to his friends. I want to know why you were stripping. I want to know why the fuck you didn't come to me. Shit, Stephanie, I have enough money to pay them off easily. Why would you allow them to do this to you? And why the fuck would you think that I wouldn't have a problem with you doing this?" He wasn't yelling, but the volume made my stomach turn to ice. His eyes burned with pain. "This bullshit excuse about Dougie isn't going to cut it."

"I..I.." my voice quivered. I was honestly afraid of him at this moment. Not that he would hurt me physically, but that he was going to see me for who I had become. I closed my eyes, and quickly spoke. "This is the only way that they would let them pay back the money. "

"What does that mean?" He growled. "Open your eyes!"

"They wanted me to whore myself to them. I refused at first, and agreed to strip. It was the thing I knew I could keep myself in denial about. Then, they started forcing me to do Private showings at Joe's. It was usually his friends, or some of the family. I would dance, and sometimes Joe would have me do things while they watched. I had only had to actually touch a few of them, but it wasn't penetration until last night." I was hiccupping as I spoke, my sobbing barely making it audible.

Ranger closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, then cracked his neck before opening them again. "They made you give them sexual favors to pay off your debt." The Icy tone was even colder. I nodded, feeling myself shake. I curled myself into a ball as much as I could.

"I'm so sorry. I can't have this lead back to you. I can't. I can't survive another night like last night, them knowing that I had seen you. I don't want.."

Ranger stood quickly, his chair slamming to the floor causing me to jump and scream.

"They did this to you because of me!" He roared, his chest heaving, his entire body shaking with anger. The door blurst open Tank, Lester and Cal rushing through with guns raised.

"What the…" Lester said, holstering his gun and rushing to my side. "Carlos, you need to calm the fuck down!"

I was sobbing openly at this point, gasping for air as each sob ripped through my body. Lester rubbed my back. "Jesus, Beautiful, please calm down. Take a deep breath okay?" I did, trying to calm my breathing so I wouldn't pass out.

"Ranger!" Tank barked, grabbing Ranger by the shoulders. Ranger stopped staring at me and turned an icy gaze on Tank.

"Track them down." His voice no longer even sounded like his. It was without any emotion and filled with so much anger. "I want them in the interrogation room by the end of the night."

"Boss?" Tank looked from me to him.

"Tank, I said NOW!" His voice echoed off the bare hospital walls making all of us jump. Everyone but Lester, who just bowed his head and swore. Tank and Cal rushed out, and I could hear them running full sprint down the hall. Ranger turned back to look at me, I once again curled into a ball, hiding my face in my knees. Les stood, his hands clenched tightly into fists at his side.

"Carlos." Les said calmly. "You need to calm down." He put his hand on Ranger's shoulder.

"Fuck you Les!" He growled, pushing Les' hand away with a smack. Les just shook his head. The before I knew what was going on, Ranger was on the floor with Les holding him down by his throat.

"I said, YOU NEED TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN." Les punctuated each word as his hand tightened around Ranger's throat. Ranger pushed back against Les, but he didn't move. "You know I can keep you here all night if I have to. I will not let you upset Beautiful anymore. If you can't handle this, then you need to leave. You are doing her no good being an ass." Les' voice was calm, but firm. I watched as Ranger closed his eyes and began taking some deep breaths. Soon he stopped shaking. "Are you good now?" Ranger nodded slightly, as Les still had his throat tightly against the floor. "Good. Now get up and we will figure out what is going on."

Ranger stood and took another deep breath. He finally looked back at me, this time really noticing my emotional state. His face immediately showed his regret.

"Fuck, Steph." He said, falling to his knees next to my bed, he placed his hand on my knee . "I am sorry that I did this. I don't know if I can live with the fact that they did this to you because of me. I swear I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you. There is no way I can ask for your forgiveness, but please…Dios, Stephanie please don't be afraid of me."

I pulled on his arm, bringing him back to the standing position before he crawled into the bed next to me, embracing me and whispering in my ear in Spanish.

"Wait." Les said, shaking his head. "What?"

Ranger stopped whispering and turned to look at him. "They did this to her because I took her from that strip club. They did this because of me." His voice cracked as he spoke.

"Those fucking bastards!" Les leaned on the bed, running his hands through his hair. No one spoke for a few minutes.

"Ranger?" I asked, my voice scratchy from tears. He turned placed his hand on my cheek and kissed my nose. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"My love, anything. Anything on this earth I will do." He pushed aside my hair.

"I need my family safe. And Marylou's family." I said, he nodded after each one. "And…I need you to make sure that Julie is safe." This brought a startled look on his face.

"Julie?" He asked pulling back slightly so that he could see my face.

"They have someone working on your team in Miami. They have shown me pictures of her, and telling me what they are going to do." I shivered remembering the horrible ways that they were going to hurt her. Before Ranger could say a thing, Les flipped open his phone and made a phone call.

"Julie needs to be removed. Don't let any of her handlers know. This has to stay in the family. I will have a helicopter meet you in our secondary location. Do NOT leave her with anyone unless they have our blood running thru their veins. Do you understand?" He sighed. "Thanks mom."

"There's more." I told Ranger. He and Les both looked at me. "Rangeman is being monitored. They have live feeds of the place. They have infiltrated your business Ranger. I know his voice, but I don't know who it is, or what he looks like. I do know that he was hired sometime in the last six months."

"Fuck." Les said, once again pulling out his phone. "Junior, man. I need you to lock down Rangeman. All personnel need to come in. Tell them that it's just a drill. Then, I want you to put everyone that as hired in the past year in holding. DO NOT tell them why. DO NOT let anyone, but the core team, leave the building. I don't care if it bursts into flames. I will be there in a bit."

"We need to get you out of here as soon as possible." Ranger said, standing and opening the door to the hallway. If they were able to infiltrate my business and my family there is no way to know how deep this goes. We are going to move your family, and Marylou and her family. Is there anyone else that they have threatened you with?"

I nodded, another tear sliding down my cheek. "You. All of you. But mostly you. They even brought up Lula and Connie." I hiccupped again, trying desperately to get myself under control.

"Les, call Tio Maggio. We are going to need the big guns for this one. We are going to have to remove everyone and put them into a safe house that isn't in Rangeman records. I have a feeling that everything in that building has been compromised."

"Are you thinking about the Villa?" Les said, bringing out his phone again. Ranger nodded, finally getting the attention of the nurse.

"She needs to leave now. Get the Doctor here now to release her. We are leaving in 20 mins." The nurse looked flabbergasted. "Now." She jumped and ran down the hallway. He flipped open his phone and dialed quickly. "Bobby, Get your supplies ready for Transport. Keep it on the DL. We need the Armored SUV, fully stocked. Don't let anyone see you, and for god sakes, please make sure that you get Ella."

"Okay." Les said, closing his phone again. "We have transportation pulled for everyone, Julies is already enroute to the Villa, and we will have the jet available in 45 mins. How do we want to handle the Plums, and Marylou's family? I doubt that they will come willingly. Lula is easy, Tank will get her, and Woody is picking up Connie as we speak."

Ranger turned to me. "Do we have your permission to take your family forcefully if we need to?"

"Let me call my dad and Marylou. They can get the rest of the family on board." I said. He handed me his phone and I called my father first.

"Hello." My dad's voice rang through the phone.

"Daddy?" I said, trying to cover the fact that I as crying.

"Sugar, what's wrong?" his "daddy" voice pulled at my heart. "What's going on?"

"Daddy, Ranger's men are going to come and pick you, mom and Grandma up. They are also going to go and pick up Val, Albert and the girls. Make them understand that this isn't negotiable. There has been a threat to your lives, and it's all my fault. I'm so sorry Daddy."

I heard him sigh through the phone. "It won't be easy, but I will make sure they are ready. When are they going to be here?"

I turned to Ranger. "When will he be expecting your men?"

"25 mins." Ranger said, as he pulled out some clothes from his duffel bag for me.

"25 minutes Daddy. I'm so sorry."

"Sugar, nothing to be sorry for. I love you. We will be ready." He said goodbye and hung up.

I sighed and dialed my best friend's number. She answered, kids screaming in the background. "HELLO!?"

"MaryLou? I need you to listen to me okay?"

"Shut up you guys!" She yelled. I heard her shuffling down the hallway and closing a door. " Okay Steph, what's up?"

"You need to pack your bags. Get the kids together. Rangeman is coming to get you guys and bring you someplace safe. Someone is trying to hurt you, and my family."

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Marylou?" I as starting to panic.

"OK. When will they be here?" she said, I heard the door open thru the phone and her running up the stairs.

"25 minutes."

"Shit. Okay. I can do that. We will be ready. I love you Steph. Make sure they keep you safe."

"I love you too." I hung up the phone as she began barking orders to her children.

"They will be ready, Ranger." I handed him back his cell phone.

"Good. Now let's get you dressed." He held up some clothes and came towards me just as Lester left the room.

**okay..so this chapter was a lot of stuff crammed in..Hopefully you could follow okay.**

Thanks for all the reviews! I know that this story was abandoned a bit, but it has always been one of my favorite. Please let me know what you think. Reviews make me write faster.


	11. Chapter 11 warningI'm twisted

CHAPTER 11

**Once again..not mine.**

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This chapter, while like the other chapters, deals with some pretty sick shit. :P If you are offended, please just skip to the end. This chapter is an important part of the story. Please review. This chapter was very difficult to write, not because of the violence *Cause let's face it…sex/violence I live for* But…well…read it..and then let me know.

After removing the IV from my arm, Ranger slowly stripped the hospital gown, and helped me into the clothes that he had pulled out. There was a soft pair of black cotton panties (not racy or sexy just comfortable) a black sports bra that clasped in the back, a pair of Black yoga pants, and a soft blue shirt. As he bent down to help me with my socks I smiled.

"Blue, huh Ranger?" I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I like you in Blue, Babe." He looked into my yes and pull my hand to his lips, kissing the palm. "Plus, it was the softest most comfortable thing that I could find of yours in my closet."

"Thank you, Ranger. I mean it. For everything." I hid my eyes as he slipped on my sneakers and tied them.

"Babe, no price. Ever."

"I'm sorry I didn't come to you. I was scared, and embarrassed ..and..well, I didn't want you to get involved in this mess. I didn't want anything to happen to you, your family, your business, or my friends."

Ranger stood up, positioning himself between my legs and took my face gently in both of his hands. His eyes were soft, as was his touch as he gently rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

"There isn't anything I would endure for you, Stephanie. Nothing I would risk, nothing I wouldn't pay to make sure that you are safe and happy. If you are looking for forgiveness, you had it before you even spoke. I was angry, but not at you. You…" He chuckled. "You frustrate the shit out of me, but you never get me angry..not at you." He kissed my lips gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him tightly to me. His arms embraced me and for a moment we were just lost in the connection that we share, the fear that we experienced together was still right under the skin.

"Oh mi amor. Cuando estás en mis brazos yo finalmente siento que mi alma es todo. Yo no quiero volver a sentir como lo hice yo cuando te encontramos. Me sentía impotente, como si hizo esas cosas horribles que yo mismo. Yo sé que soy difícil, frustrante, arrogante y un culo. Pero, por favor .. oh Dios, por favor no vuelvas nunca dejar a mis brazos otra vez." He whispered, peppering kisses down my neck. ("Oh my love. When you are in my arms I finally feel like my soul is whole. I don't ever want to feel like I did when we found you. I felt helpless, like I did those horrible things to you myself. I know that I am difficult, frustrating, arrogant and an ass. But, please..oh god please don't ever ever leave my arms again.")

He pulled away, kissing me again on my lips. He tossed my purse into the duffel and looped the straps on his arm before picking me up bridal style and carrying me to the door.

"We are going to head to Rangeman first, and take the service elevator to the apartment. That way no one can see that we are going up. I need to pack a bag. Ella should already be up there packing for you."

"Ranger, how does Ella have all those things for me?" I asked. Frankly I have been wondering that for months, but never really was able to ask without feeling silly.

Ranger chuckled. "Well, Babe. Let's just say that I like to be prepared. She enjoys shopping for a woman every now and then, and says that you are like a giant Barbie doll for her. But, I do have to say that the more…um..fun items are things that I have picked out." He raised an eyebrow at me in a flirtatious way. "One day I will have to show you EVERYTHING that I have gotten for you." He winked, which made me giggle.

I snuggled into his arms as he walked out of the room, and down the hall. Nurses and hospital staff tried to make him stop to fill out forms or paperwork, but he kept on walking. When we reached the elevator Ranger turned to me.

"Babe, wanna give me a hand?" He lifted his chin in the direction of the elevator button. I pressed it.

"Mr. Manoso, you cannot take this woman out of my care!" the attending doctor snapped. "She needs medications and she needs to be looked after."

Ranger turned a cold glare at the doctor. "Give me her orders."

"What?" The doctor looked totally perplexed.

"Nurse!" Ranger yelled, the nurse that was there when I woke up jumped and came in front of us. "Bring me her chart. I will take it with me." The nurse looked between the doctor, Ranger and me. "Now!" Ranger bellowed. The Nurse ran to the nurse's station and pulled a thick chart from within a hanging file on the desk. She ran back, thrusting it towards him. "Babe?" I took the chart, and mouthed 'Sorry' as we walked into the elevator. "Basement Parking, Babe." Ranger said, his voice back to the gentle tone he had earlier.

I pressed the button and shifted slightly so that I could see his face. "How do you do that?" I said, pushing a lock of his silky black hair away from his forehead. He looked at me as if I sprouted a second head. I sighed. "How do you talk all gentle with me and then the next minute sound like you are going to eat someone's soul and then a second later you are all sweet and sultry Ranger again?"

Ranger's chest vibrated as he chuckled. He kissed my head. "Babe, there are a lot of things that I have learned over the years. The first is that I try my damnedest to separate work from personal life. That is actually a skill I acquired when I was a Drill Sgt."

"You were a Drill Sgt?" I asked, looking up into his face for a moment. "Do you still have the hat?" I smirked.

Ranger broke out in a full 1000 watt smile. "Yes babe. I still have the hat…I still have the uniform. I will show you sometime if you would like?"

"Oh I would like that." I flirted, running my finger around the collar of his shirt. "But…Ranger?"

"Yeah Babe." He said, as the elevator dinged open and we walked into the darkened Underground parking area.

"Can I wear it? Your hat, I mean. Maybe even part of your uniform?" I blushed, thinking about a fantasy that I had after watching Full Metal Jacket years ago. I wonder if Ranger would ever let me take control during sex, I thought. I bet I could even use a whistle.

Ranger stopped, looked down at me and laughed. No, I think bellowed would be the best way to describe it.

"Shit." I sighed. "Out loud again?"

"Babe, I love you." He kissed my forehead. "And yes. You can wear anything you want, even that whistle. You can be in control any time you want. You definitely don't need a hate or whistle to do that."

I could feel the blush rush over my body. We reached the Explorer, but Ranger stopped in front of it.

"Um..Babe?" He said again, this time with a mischievous tone. "I can't reach the keys." A big smile broke out across his face. "They are in my front left pocket."

"Oh Lord Ranger." I chuckled, and reached between us and into his front left pocket. I felt around for a moment (Ranger always had full pockets) before I felt the familiar round keychain that his fleet cars always had. Just as I was pulling my hand out I felt something very hard, very big and very familiar through the side of his pocket. I giggled. "Ranger, is that a gun in your pocket or are you happy to see me."

I pressed the unlock button and flipped the handle of the front passenger door. Ranger gently sat me down on the seat and then loomed over me.

"Babe, while I am heavily armed, THAT gun isn't dangerous. In fact, I know that it makes you VERY happy, just as happy as you make me." He kissed me, not sex-filled or hormonal but passionate and gentle. I blushed as he buckled me in and closed the door.

We were pulling into the underground Rangeman garage within 15 minutess of leaving the hospital. Ranger had called Tank ahead of time and had him to put the tapes on a loop. He parked next to the service elevator, which as standing open for us. Tank was waiting.

"Boss, they are in the basement as you ordered. Cameras are on a 3 min loop for the garage, and elevator. Your apartment and hallway are on a permanent loop."

"Thanks Tank." Ranger said, picking up the duffel bag and then scooping me up off the seat. "What is the status on our evac?"

"Everyone is accounted for. The plane is fueled and ready to go when you get thee. Ella is in you apartment. We picked up Rex, and will be at the field in a few minutes. Your ride will be here shortly. Ramirez is monitoring our feeds so when you are ready he will be too."

"Hector?" Ranger asked, walking towards the elevator.

"He is waiting in the basement. I told him not to kill anyone, but I am sure that he has made them feel very welcome." Tank's face split into a huge grin.

"Wonderful." Ranger said. "Thanks brother. Keep in contact. I want to know everything as it happens."

"You got it brother." Tank said, sliding into the Explorer and driving out of the garage as we ascended in the elevator.

"Ranger, your men are amazing. They seem to be able to do anything with absolutely no notice."

" Babe, there has been a plan in place for years. I just hoped that we would never have to use it." He smiled at me. The door whooshed open and he strode down the end of the hall to his apartment. Ella was standing in the doorway, waiting.

"Carlos, everything is set." Ella said, taking the duffel from his hand and the medical file from my lap. "I have everything packed and it's ready to go. Lester and Bobby are on their way up with their gear and Hector is waiting for you in the sublevel."

"Thank you Ella." Ranger rushed passed her carrying me into the bedroom and gently placing me on the bed. "Babe, you feeling okay?"

"I am golden, Ranger." I said, stiffly shifting to get more comfortable.

"Babe." It was the 'come on now, I wasn't born yesterday' tone. "Bobby will look over your chart the moment he gets here and give you something for the pain." He rushed into his closet and pushed aside a group of expensive black custom made suits, and flipping back a panel to reveal a safe. He quickly put in a code, not even bothering to cover his movements. The door swung open and he pulled out a large backpack with tons of pockets. He unzipped the main pocket and reached back into the safe pulling out a large manila envelope, three wads of cash that looked to be four inches thick with $100 bills, and a small velvet bag.

"Holy crap, Ranger!" I gasped. "What is all that?"

Ranger just laughed, and moved onto another hidden safe behind a panel hidden by what looked like a shoe rack filled with black shoes and boots. "Babe, you know I like to be prepared." He turned to look at me as he dumped the contents of that safe into the backpack. I shook my head and watched as he systematically went thru his weapons picking out six that he thought would be the most useful, then cramming massive amounts of ammunition into the backpack as well.

"That is one crazy backpack. It's like a freaking TARDIS."

"Tardis?" Ranger asked, stopping to look at me perplexed.

"You know..TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. " I guess that didn't help him any, because he just turned more and placed his hands on his hips. I sighed. "It's bigger on the inside then it is on the outside."

Recognition immediately hit him and he laughed, turning to continue with his packing. "Doctor Who, Babe?" He chuckled again. "Having trouble sleeping again?"

"Shush you." I mocked hurt. "Doctor Who is a classic and isn't rivaled by any other television program today."

"You think the new guy is hot, huh?" Ranger smirked carrying the backpack over to the bed. It sunk don the mattress a good three inches.

"Number one." I raised a finger. "He is amazing because he is the doctor, I am just blessed that he is good looking. And Number Two. "I raised another finger. "How the hell do you plan on carrying that bag? You and me both haven't ever made this mattress dent and we were doing a lot more physical activity." This stopped Ranger in his tracks. A huge Cheshire cat grin spread across his face.

"Oh Babe, we didn't dent the bed because you were floating the whole time. And I can carry anything."

"Anything?" I snorted, trying to calm the blush as the memory of our last romp flickered through my mind.

"Babe, I once carried Tank by myself across swamp for 18 miles." He finished zipping up all of the pockets. "I think I can handle this."

"Holy crow!" I visualized Ranger with Tank on his back like a kid at the zoo. Ranger was a big guy, but Tank..well..he was TANK. "You really are Batman!"

Ranger laughed, tugging at one of my curls.

"Ranger!" Les' voice echoed through the apartment.

"Bedroom." Ranger called out, kissing me gently on the nose.

"Man, we gotta get moving if you wanna go downstairs and have a little chat." Les looked at his watch. "We are going to be cutting it close. Brown and I just brought the bags that Ella packed down to the van."

"Babe, Bobby is going to stay with you for a minute. I need to run to the basement." He pulled open his bedside drawer and pulled out a 9mm Beretta, checked to see if it was loaded and then holstered it.

"Wait! You can't go down there without me." I said, trying to pull myself up to stand. Les and Ranger both lunged at me, gently putting me back down on the bed. "I'm not dead. This whole mess is my fault. I want to be involved."

"Babe, you don't want to see what is going to happen there." Ranger knelt down beside me and put my hand in his.

"Ranger, they did this to me. Granted I didn't stop them, or fight it. But I am the one they hurt. I want to be there." We stared into each other's eyes , Ranger searching mine for something, anything that would say that I wasn't serious.

He sighed, and pulled me into his arms and walked into the living room. Bobby was standing at the table going over my chart.

"Ranger. I have everything that I think Stephanie is going to need."

"Bobby, change of plans. You are coming with us. Take the chart and your gear and grab my duffel will you. Babe needs some more pain meds."

"What?" He said, staring at me and then at Ranger.

"Let's go." Ranger said, walking past both Bobby and Les to his office. "Les, open the door." Les grabbed the bookcase and pulled it to one side revealing a small staircase. Ranger sweapt through the entrance and began to descend the stairs. Lights flickered seconds before we would reach them. His pace was quick, but thankfully his gracefulness made it so that I wasn't jostled at all. We rounded the last bend in the stair case to see Hector holding open a doorway. When we walked through I saw all of men from last night, handcuffed and sobbing against the wall. Joe was laying in the middle of the room, bleeding from his nose and various cuts on his face. He tipped his head up and laughed.

"Fuck my life." He groaned, rolling over on to his stomach and getting up on all fours to stand. "If I knew that this is the kind of party that you wanted, we could have found a better venue."

Ranger strode forward, with me still in his arms and kicked Morelli in the face causing him to fly backwards and land hard on his back.

"I am going to have you begging for me to kill you by the end of our conversation tonight, Morelli." Ranger grit out between clenched teeth.

Hector came up behind Ranger and touched his shoulder. Ranger turned and Hector put out his hands, as if to say Give me her. Ranger nodded and kissed my forehead before placing me in Hector's arms.

Morelli groaned again, tipping to one side and sneering. "Fuck Cupcake, I thought after last night you would be satisfied. But I should have known, considering the way you took all that dick. You are a professional, Cupcake."

Ranger roared and flew at Morelli, punching him in the face over and over screaming out, what I can assume were very personal obscenities, in Spanish. After a minute, Les pulled Ranger off of him. Morelli was coughing and spewing his own blood, but still managed to cock a smile and spit towards Ranger.

"Fuck man. I know you are going to kill me. You can even do it rough. I like it rough, right Cupcake?"

Ranger went to go after him again, but Les held onto him. "Carlos! We need to get answers first." Ranger took some deep breaths, to calm himself. While his chest was still heaving with adrenaline, he nodded his head and remained cool.

"Cop, you are going to tell us how deep this shit goes. Why they are so hell bent on hurting Stephanie, and why the fuck you would go along with it."

Morelli laughed and pulled himself up into a sitting position, wiping the blood from his mouth. "Why do you think that I would tell you that?"

Lester leaned forward and quietly spoke in Morelli's ear. "Well, you see. Hector here. He likes it when men fight him. He likes it a lot. In fact, it really gets him rather excited. Now, I know you like it rough, but I do have to warn you, There isn't much that Hector can't do and when he is done I am sure that we could come up with an arrangement to make you his personal….pet." 

Morelli's face paled and he whipped his head around to Hector. Hector blew him a kiss and tipped up his head at him. I was floored.

"Would you like to see an example?" Les spoke again. Pushing a stray piece of Joe's hair off of his face. "I am pretty sure that we could even find another to help Hector if he….got tired."

"You're fucking sick!" Morelli shouted, struggling to move away from Lester.

"Sick?" Les took a step closer. "Oh that is right, Cop. I am sick. I would like nothing more to do to you what you put Beautiful through." Les looked back at me. "Unfortunately for you, I don't care so much for dick. I am a pussy man myself. Which is a good thing for you I would expect."

"What?" Morelli shook his head, fear and confusion seeped through him.

Les kneeled down and grabbed Morelli's hand and placed it on his crotch. Morelli's eyes popped out of his head and he looked from where his hand was to Les' face and then back again.

"Although, the satisfaction of knowing that I could hurt you is rather swaying to my decision." Les released Joe's hand and smirked. "Tell me, Cop. Have you ever been fucked by a man with a 10 inch dick?" My jaw dropped open. Holy fuck, 10 inches! Would that even fit!?

Hector whispered into my ear. "Bonita, His has nothing on mine. I am a good 13 even on my bad day." I blushed from toes to the top of my head. Fuck I said that out loud. Hector smiled and kissed me on my forehead. "And trust me, with proper motivation a woman's body can handle anything that God created."

"You are all fucking sick!" Morellie roared again. Scrambling to get away from Les and (I am assuming) Hector.

"You haven't seen anything, Morelli. We haven't even brought out our tools yet." An evil grin passed over Ranger's face.

"Wait!" I cried, struggling to get out of Hector's arms. "Put me down Hector." He did, but held my waist as I staggered over to where Ranger and Morelli were.

"Ranger, you can't do that." I said. Ranger looked at me questioningly, and Morelli sighed in relief. "Yet."

"Babe?" Ranger said.

"I need my purse first." I turned to Bobby who was standing near the door, shifted and unzipped the duffel bag. He pulled out my black leather bag and handed it to me. I dug through it and took out a small black and white picture. It was almost two months old, but it was all that I had left. "Joe, do you remember telling me how you wanted us to get married, and have kids, and that I was going to be a great Burg housewife?"

"Yeah." He ground out. I turned the picture towards him.

"This was your child." I thrust it in his face. The small ultrasound picture was the only thing I had left of the child that Joe took from me. "I was pregnant when Dougie's basement blew up. Do you remember what you made me to the first time to repay my debt?"

Morelli's face went even whiter. "

"Oh you do, huh?" I said, pushing the picture back into my purse and handing it back to Bobby. You beat me until I could barely move. Then you raped me until you couldn't get it up. Then do you remember what you did?"

"Cupcake, please." Morelli begged.

"Do you remember!?" I yelled, clenching my fists. "Tell them."

"I….I….I kept going." He whispered.

"Kept going?" I scoffed. "TELL THEM!"

"Fuck." He hung his head. "Please Cupcake."

"Fuck you, Morelli." I kicked at him. "You called in Mooch, and then your brother Tony and then who did you call?!"

Morelli was sobbing. "I called Dickie." He took a deep breath.

"And?"

"When he as done, he tied you to the kitchen table."

I slapped him. "Tell them you spineless bastard!"

"We took turns fucking her with anything we could find."

Ranger, who had been trembling with anger ,snapped. He begin to slam Morelli's head into the concrete and hit him anywhere he could reach. Les pulled him off before Morelli could lost consciousness.

"Carlos. Let me and Hector take care of this for a little bit." Les pulled Ranger's hands from around Morelli's neck. "He doesn't deserve to just die quickly."

Ranger loosened his grip and went to me, scooping me up in his arms and hugging me tight to him. He rushed me out of the room and collapsed to his knees in front of me. He clung to my legs, pulling me as close to him as he could get. I slid down onto the floor on my knees so that I could see him. He pulled me tigher, his head in my lap and his arms tightly wrapped around my waist.

"Ranger." I whispered as I stroked his hair.

He looked up at me, tears welling in his eyes. He looked so broken. I burst into silent tears, kissing his face and wiping the tears from his beautiful face.

"Oh God Ranger. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." I whispered over and over again. I kisses his lips softly, running my fingers through his hair. "Te Amo, Carlos. Te Amo. I'm so sorry, please forgive me."  
Tears were freely falling now, sliding down my cheeks and landing on his arms . We were forehead to forehead, my hands on either side of his face.

"Steph, I failed you." He finally spoke. Placing his head once more on my lap. I pushed up his chin, so that he faced me again.

"You didn't fail me Ranger. Joe did this. Not you."

"Babe, you had a child." He touched my belly softly, rubbing it as if it would magically erase what had happened. "Even if it wasn't mine…it was part of you. I should have known. I should have protected you. I failed you and if I had done was I was supposed to you would not have lost the baby."

Another tear slipped from his eyes, I wiped it away and kissed him on his lips. He tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself to him. I nibbled and ran my tongue over his lip until he opened his mouth for me. The kiss became intense, as he pulled me into his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist. There was nothing sexual about this kiss. This kiss was emotional. Tears still ran down our faces, mixing with our kiss. When we broke we were breathless. It was as if our souls had met somewhere in that kiss, that even if we didn't survive today that we would forever be together.

"Te amo, Stephanie." He smiled, kissing my lips softly. "Te Amo."

"Te amo, Carlos." I kissed him again, cuddling into his arms.

We sat there outside that door. Even through the screams begging for mercy, the sickening crunch of bones, we sat embraced. Knowing that no matter what…we were together.


	12. Chapter 12

*There have been some requests for me to write what happened when Ranger took Stephanie out to the hallway. At this time, I am not going to write it, but you know me LOL…I probably will eventually.

Chapter 12:

We sat in an embrace until the door opened. Les came out, wiping his hands on a rag.

"You ready?" He asked, his voice flat. I looked to Ranger who stared at the door. "Carlos?"

"Yeah." Ranger softly spoke. He stood up, with me still wrapped around his waist. "Hector?"

"He's coming. "A devious grin spreading over his face. "He's…uh…finishing up."

Ranger chuckled and nodded his head. He flipped me gently in his arms so that one arm was under my thighs and the other around my back. When we reached the stair case, Bobby and Hector emerged from the doorway. Bobby was carrying my purse and his medical bag, while Hector was carrying Ranger's backpack. The only sound was the gentle padding of boots on the cement steps. Lester was in the lead, and stopped after the first flight and opened the door to the back end of the garage. A shiny black SUV sat close to the door. Hector took out the key fob and clicked the doors open, before holding open the back door for Ranger and I. Without setting me down he slid onto the seat, while Lester slid in next to us. After stowing the bags behind the seat with the rest of the gear, Hector and Bobby got into the front seat.

The silence was deafening as we arrived at the private air field. A large black jet was lit, and I could see movement thru the small windows. Lester, Bobby and Hector got out the SUV and began to unload the gear from the back to the plane. Ranger sat still, still holding me tightly in his arms.

"Babe?" Ranger's voice was quiet and solemn. I looked to him and placed my hand on his cheek. "I will make this better. I swear." I peppered his lips with kisses, grasping his face with both hands. He pulled back a moment and looked into my eyes. "Stephanie, I promise. Every single person that had a hand in this will not out run me. I will not give up, and until the last one takes their final breath I will hunt them." I nodded, tears welling up in my eyes. I forced a small smile. "I love you, Stephanie. No qualifiers, no bullshit. I can't do this to you…shit..I can't do this to ME anymore."

"Ranger…" I began, running my fingers gently through his hair.

"Steph." He interrupted, putting my hands in his and looking me square in the eyes. "I mean it. No more secrets. No more lies. No more hiding, or excluding the truth. Not just you, me. No more mystery. You are going to know everything about me. Good, bad…shit..probably stuff you don't even want to know."

"There is nothing about you that I don't want to know, Ranger." I curled my hand around his.

"I love you, Stephanie." He smiled, kissing my knuckles.

"I love you, too, Carlos." The moment the words left my mouth his had covered it with his own. He hands unlatched from mine and curled into my hair and at the small of my back. He growled deep in his chest as I deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and curled my fingers into his hair. Without breaking the kiss I turned, straddling his lap and pressing myself into him. I needed to feel him. His kisses became more passionate, roaming from my mouth, down my neck and nibbling behind my ear. I sighed, almost a whimper as he nipped the crook of my neck. I rocked my hips against him, my mouth crashing back down on his. In one swift move, he picked me up and pressed me into the seat underneath him. He slid his hand down my thighs as I wrapped my legs around him. Bracing his body with one arm holding onto the door, he slowly and softly ran his hand from my cheek to my knee.

He ground himself softly against me, sending a ripple of heat through me. I slid my hands to his waist, pulling up his t-shirt and running my hands down his stomach and around to his back. His muscles were taut under his silky smooth skin. His mouth trailed kisses down my neck , his spare hand following my hand's lead and sliding under my shirt. Putting his hand on the center of my back he pulled me close to him as he once again assaulted the crook of my neck with the magic that was his mouth.

Suddenly the door, which Ranger had been bracing himself swung open causing him to crash down on top of me.

"Ranger, come on man." Tank sighed. Ranger looked up at his second in command, a look of irritation flashing across his face. "And Brown says that if I were to catch you in Bomber's Pants he was going to sedate you. She is still healing."

Ranger hung his head and swore under his breath, before kissing me gently on the lips and lifted himself off of me. I slid and turned to get out. The moment my feet hit the ground, my legs gave away, a sharp pain shot thru from my knees to the center of my shoulders. Tank caught me before I hit the ground, sweeping me up into his arms and looking at Ranger with a look of utter annoyance.

"Babe!" Ranger scrambled out of the SUV and ran his hands over me. "What happened?"

"I don't know." I said, sighing. "I think I just overdid it a bit today." Ranger once again hung his head.

"Let's get you inside. We are behind schedule." He kissed my hand and raised his arms, motioning for Tank to hand me over.

"Boss. I don't think so." Tank said, chuckling. "We need to actually make it to the jet before you start going at it again. Plus, Brown said no more funny business." Tank started toward the door.

I laughed quietly as Ranger scowled and followed us to the jet. Hector was waiting by the bottom of the steps. He lifted his hand, clicking the doors of the SUV closed.

"Bonita, you being naughty?" He smiled, winking at me. I felt my face blush and I shook my head.

The jet was beautiful inside. The carpeting was a deep chocolate brown while the walls and furniture were a beautiful dark wood and cream. There were large plush chairs, tables with benches and long sofas as well as a small kitchen near the rear. There were also three two doors next to the kitchen. Everyone was seated around tables, nervously wringing hands, biting nails or chewing on their lip. The girls were sleeping next to my parents on a large bench- like sofa near the kitchen area of the jet.

"It's about time you joined us." Lula huffed, filling her nails. "We have been watching you to going at it for a good 20 minutes. Not that I mind, but frankly if Batman was gonna get all nekkid I wanted to see." There was a groan of irritation from a few, but it was Grandma Mazur's 'hot damn' that made Tank shudder.

Tank set me down in a large plush chair. I hissed as pain once again shot through me.

"Bobby!" Ranger called, as Hector closed the Jet door and motioned to the pilots to take off. Ranger kneeled down in front of me. "I didn't hurt you did I?" I shook my head. Bobby rushed from the back door, his medical bag in hand.

"Bomber, you okay? Where does it hurt, sweetie?" Bobby knelt down in front of me, pulling out a blood pressure cuff, stethoscope and a pen light.

As Bobby took my vitals, Tank began to prepare everyone for take-off, helping my father secure the girls in seats and belting them in. When Grandma Mazur said she couldn't operate her seat belt and needed a big strong man to help her, Tank grimaced and sighed before helping. Being Grandma, she pinched his ass when he was done.

"Stephanie, I love all these hunky men that you get to hang around. It's like a Chip N Dales but without all the body glitter and baby oil." Grandma Mazur had a huge grin on her face, and you could almost see all of the things that she wanted to do with the poor Merry Men. I giggled, then gasped when Bobby lifted my left leg.

"Where does it hurt when I do that, Bomber?" Bobby asked, everyone's eyes focused on me. I blushed and lowered my head, mumbling. "Stephanie?" Bobby asked again. I looked at him and chewed on my bottom lip.

"Bobby…" I whispered in a sing songy whine.

"Steph, if I don't know…" He stopped abruptly, and looked down at my lap then back up to my face his eyebrows raising as if he was right. I nodded, blushing again suddenly finding my fingernails really interesting.

Bobby did some sort of non-verbal nodding to Ranger who came over and raised an eyebrow at the two of us. Bobby cleared his throat and looked to my lap and then back to Ranger.

"Jesus Christ." I grumbled, frustrated at their lack of actual words. "Vagina. It's called a vagina." I sighed out, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at both of them. Bobby tossed his gear back into his bag and stood with it in hand.

Ranger chuckled and scooped me up in his arms, carrying me back to the center door by the kitchen. Bobby followed, reaching ahead of us to open the door. It was a bedroom, with a nice Queen size bed with a very soft looking burgundy blanket and pillows that reminded me of giant marshmallows. I was placed gently on the blanket and Ranger slipped off my shoes.

"Steph." Bobby sighed. "Can you describe exactly what you are feeling? Is it a sharp pain, cramping, shooting?"

"It feels like someone…." I blushed covering my face with my hands again, stifling a giggle. "Sorry..it's embarrassing."

Bobby chuckled too, grabbing my hand and pushing my hands away with his free hand. "It's okay Stephanie. Deep breath and tell me."

"Ok." I took the recommended deep breath and spat it out. "It feels like someone is shoving a hot poker covered with giant spikes through my lady bits."

"Wow." Bobby cringed. "Damn, Bomber. Make me glad I'm a dude." He winked and gave me a cheeky smile. "It is okay if I check you out?"

"Robert Brown, you haven't even bought me dinner." I laughed, slapping his hand. I turned to Ranger who was just shaking his head at our banter. "Ranger, are you going to have to kill him if he looks at my lady bits?"

"Only if he enjoys it, Babe." Ranger sank down onto the bed next to me.

"Don't worry. I won't." Bobby said, standing up and grabbed his bag.

"What does that mean?" I said, honestly a little hurt. Bobby turned, a look of panic on his face. He eyed Ranger then me.

"Ummm…Ummmm..I mean..Shit..Bomber." He ran his hand through his hair. "Trust me. If I could enjoy it I DEFINITELY would."

I laughed, smacking Ranger on the shoulder.

"What?" He said, playfully. "I can't have him going around francizing about it, Babe. That is just not right."

"Funny, Man." Bobby said, taking a deep breath and carried his bag to a small bathroom in the corner of the room. "Stephanie needs to get undressed. It won't take long, I just need to make sure that she hasn't broken any of the stitches that were put into place, or that nothing was missed." He disappeared into the bathroom door and we heard clinking and running water. Ranger slipped off my sweatshirt, running his hands a little longer than necessary over my skin. Reaching behind me he flicked the closure of the sport's bra and slipped it down.

"Holy crap, Ranger!" I laughed as he took off his t-shirt and slipped It over my head. "You really make a girl wonder."

"What do you mean, Babe?" Smiling, he put a hand on either side of the waistband of the pants I was wearing he tipped his head back, motioning me to lift my hips. I did, and he slid them off of me tossing them in a pile with the sweatshirt.

"You just unclasped a sports bra in two seconds. There are like 8 clasps on that thing." I shook my head.

"There were 10." He smirked, sliding his hands up my thighs and gently grabbing my panties. I laughed as I lifted my hips again so he could slide them off and into the pile with the rest of the clothes. "I went to a Catholic school, Babe. Those girls take their chastity seriously. It took a lot of work to get them out of their panties. I just learned how to do it quickly." He winked.

I laughed, almost snorting, picturing a young Ranger hitting on poor little school girls.

"Fuck you, Carlos." Bobby said, returning from the adjoining bathroom and standing on the edge of the bed. "You dated my sister, man." This made me laugh even harder, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I was nothing but a gentleman." Ranger smirked. "But…if a girls begs…" He shrugged his shoulders and smiled at me.

"Asshole." Bobby chuckled, shaking his head. "Ok Bomber. I need you to slide down to the edge of the bed. Not all the way, just that your feet are on the footboard. Holding the t-shirt in place tightly around my thighs I complied. "Perfect." I let my feet dangle over the headboard and waited. Bobby put a small lined metal tray next to me with a high powered flashlight, medical gloves, a small tube, three hygienically sealed packages, gauze and a syringe. "Ranger I am going to need you to help me."

Ranger kissed my forehead and got up to stand next to Bobby who was kneeling next to my feet at the end of the bed.

"I need you to hold this light, and to keep an eye on her facial expressions. If you notice that she is in pain, let me know." Bobby handed him the flashlight, and slipped on the gloves before opening the sealed packages.

I stared up at the ceiling, going into the deepest denial land there possibly was. Bobby Brown was about to check out my woo-ha.

"Taking off, everyone." Tank's voice boomed over the loud speaker, causing me to jump. "Flight should be pretty smooth."

I felt the plane slowly began its descent down the runway. I still heard Bobby as he unwrapped the packages and the soft clinks of the medical equipment as it hit the tray. I began to re-enact the last episode of The Big Bang Theory that Lula and I had watched last week. I love Sheldon, if he wasn't such a spaz I think I'd be in TV-love.

"Okay Steph." Bobby placed a hand on my knee. "As soon as we reach altitude I am going to begin." Slipping off the gloves, he sat back on his heels keeping his hands on my leg. After a few minutes the push of the plane leveled off.

Bobby slipped on new gloves, this time they weren't traditional Rangeman Black, but white. "You ready?" He asked me. I nodded, closing my eyes and draping my arm over my face. "Steph, I know you want to hide right now, but I need to know if I hurt you. Let Ranger see your face, okay?" I sighed, pulling my arm off my face, but keeping my eyes shut tight. "Put your feet up on the edge of the footboard." His voice was soft and calming. I did, sending a knot to my throat.

"Ranger. Keep the light still, and make sure that if she shows any sign of pain to let me know." He touched my knee. "Bomber, I need you to relax your legs, put your feel shoulder width apart and let your knees fall open."

I did, sniffing back tears of embarrassment. I felt Ranger's warm large hand on my thigh. "It's going to be cold."

From that moment, my brain took over and sent me to full-fledged Denial land. I am sure that one day I would be retelling exactly what happened to my shrink, but at that moment I was sitting on the Beach in Hawaii.

**I have had issues with this chapter…LOL..you can probably tell. :P Honestly I didn't want to go through the whole exam with Bobby. Trust me it was embarrassing enough to have it roll through my head as I was writing. Hopefully I will be able to get another chapter out soon. Family has been fighting a nasty cold the past few days…so no guarantee. Hope you enjoy…and Please review. Like I said..this chapter was really difficult.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I woke up to the gentle swaying of Ranger's gait as he carried me off the plane. After Bobby's exam, Ranger had tucked me into his arms and laid with me, whispering in my ear in Spanish. The entire flight was a dreamless sleep, curled into the Bulgari embrace of the Man of Mystery.

"Morning." Ranger whispered, snuzzling my hair. "Sleep well?"

I yawned and snuggled into him again. "Yes I did. Where are we?"

"We are at my Nana's villa." He smirked.

"Your Nana?" I asked, trying to sit up a little in his arms. He embraced me tighter, letting out a laugh.

"Babe, no worries. My family already love you."

"Ranger!" Tank barked from one of the black economy vans parked on the runway. He looked very irritated. He slammed the door and strode over to us, hands on hips.

"What's up?" Ranger said, stopping as he advanced.

"Man, I will go into a war zone with you. I will get my ass blown up, I don't mind losing some fucking limbs. But I swear, you make me ride in that vehicle with Grandma Snatch-n-grab I will kill you." I was impressed by his Burg Death glare, complete with hands on hips. If the man had hair, he could have flipped it over his shoulder to complete the look.

I burst out laughing. "She isn't that bad, Tank."

"Really? Then explain this." He was almost hysterical, or at least as hysterical as Tank gets, as he turned around. On the backside of Tank's exquisitely pressed Rangeman cargoes was a large rip at the corner of both of back pockets. It was just big enough for a small old woman's hand. My mouth gaped open as I saw the perfectly chiseled chocolate cheeks through the holes.

Holy crap! I thought. I don't blame her. Look at that ass! Ranger burst out laughing and tank scowled, covering his ass with his hands.

"This is not funny." Tank growled again, hands still covering his cheeks. "She won't leave me alone. And she has a tiny pair of scissors that she keeps cutting the seams of my clothes with."

"Tank, I will drive her." Ranger gasped out when he got his laughter under control. "Why don't you hop into the other SUV, and get some new pants."

As Tank nodded and began lumbering off I shouted to him. "You know, if you would wear underwear it wouldn't provoker her as much."

Tank turned and winked at me, chuckling. "Little Girl, you know why I don't." A smile erupted across his face as he sauntered off to the other van.

"Babe?" Ranger's one word answer made me giggle.

"It's a long story, Ranger." I chuckled. He set me into the front seat of the SUV that carried Grandma, Lula, Connie, Cal, Val, Albert and the girls, and buckled me in.

"You will have to tell me when we get there." He smiled, kissing my lips softly and closing the door.

"Baby Granddaughter, I thought you said these boys could hang." Grandma chirped up behind me. "You'd think they were a bunch of uptight virgins. I'm a sexy mature woman and I have needs."

Ranger had pulled into the front seat as Grandma spoke of her needs and froze.

"Grandma, I think we all know about your needs, but you can't force yourself on these guys. They are not pieces of meat you know." I grabbed Ranger's hand and he smiled, melting both my heart and my panties in one fail swoop. Ok, I thought. So they were definitely some tasty pieces of meat, but hot damn.

"That's my Girl." Grandma said, as Lula, Connie, Cal, Marylou, and Lenny laughed.

"Babe." Ranger chuckled again, starting the van and putting it into gear. We pulled out of the air strip, my face still burning in embarrassment. To distract myself, I looked around trying to figure out where we were exactly. It was beautiful. We must be somewhere tropical, or at least near the ocean. The landscape was very green and lush, but it seemed pretty desolate. It took about 10 minutes before we were pulling up to a large home nestled between the trees. You could see the ocean sparkling in behind it.

"Wow." Grandma chirped up. "This looks like one of those books from those naughty romance novels I found in your sister's room."

"Welcome to the Villa." Ranger said, pulling up to the front door and shutting off the engine. Three large, insanely good looking middle aged men strode out the front doors and smiled. Ranger jumped out and ran to the men, wrapping them in a large embrace. They laughed, each taking in him in their arms and patting him on the back. The oldest of the three put his hand on Ranger's shoulder, spoke, laughed and patted him gently on the cheek. Ranger then pointed to me in the van. They smiled again and began walking towards the door.

"Estephania!" The oldest man greeted me, opening the door. "My name is Julio, welcome to our home." He pulled me out of the seat and into a gentle embrace. "Let's get you inside. Anna has been waiting for you."

"Tio Julio, I think I can bring her in." Ranger said, catching up to him as he carried me towards the door.

"Nonsense Carlito. I can handle this little thing." He winked at me. "Plus, it's not every day I get to carry such a beautiful woman across the threshold." I giggled and watched as Ranger shook his head and headed back to the Van. I could hear everyone get out and began to make their way towards the doors.

As we entered I sucked in a breath. It was beautiful. The floors were tiled with an amazingly intricate design flowing throughout the entry way. Fresh flowering plants were nestled in corners and on table tops filling the room with a scent that Bath and Body Works could only hope to replicate. The furniture was antique and made from dark woods. They were polished and covered tastefully with family pictures and knick-knacks. He carried me through a sitting room with a large fireplace and oversized leather furniture to a kitchen that even in my cooking deprived mind was amazing. There, standing behind a large granite counter, was a small elderly woman. Her hair was curled loosely into a bun at the top of her head, which fell lazily around her face and on the back of her neck. She was wearing an apron around her waist and a soft green blouse over dark brown slacks. She was petite, but her body shown the years of childbirth and raising children and grandchildren. She looked up as we entered and set down the large knife that she was using to cut a myriad of vegetables that lay before her in a heap.

"Stephanie!" She exclaimed, wiping her hands on her apron and rushing towards us. She reached up and touched her hand to my cheek. "Oh my. Carlito didn't do you justice. You are simply stunning." I smiled feeling the blush rush through me. She slapped Julio's arm and he lowered me slowly to my feet, keeping a hand close by in case I were to falter. "My name is Anna. I am Carlos' grandmother." She wrapped her arms around me. "Welcome to my home. I have been waiting so long to finally meet you."

I heard squeals and laughter coming from the sitting room we had passed through.

"I see the girls have found Carlito." Julio laughed. Anna's eyes brightened, as she grabbed my hand led me swiftly to the sitting room. There on the floor was Ranger, smothered by half a dozen girls no older than 15. They were laughing and hugging him, speaking in Spanish rapidly.

Anna whistled and everyone stopped and looked at her. Ranger, unfurled himself from the writhing pack of girls and ran to his grandmother picking her up and swinging her in her arms before embracing her tightly to himself. He spoke to her in Spanish, kissing her cheek and hugging her again.

"Abeula," Ranger began, setting her back down and grabbing my hand. "This is my Stephanie." He smiled at me. "And these." He raised his hand and motioned towards the back of the sitting room. "Is her family. Thank you so much for letting me bring them here."

"Carlito, you are my favorite grandson." She winked, sparing a glance at one of the large men that had greeted us at the door. "You know that you, and anyone you bring, are always welcome. Now, introduce me properly."

Ranger chuckled, and we made our way to the group. "This is Stephanie's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Plum, and Grandma Mazur."

"Thank you for letting us come to your home. My name is Frank, and this is Ellen, my wife. That.." He pointed at Grandma Mazur. "Is my mother in law Edna."

Grandma chuckled and raised her hand to shake Anna's hand. "You have some mighty fine looking men in the family." She winked.

"Oh, I agree." Anna chuckled. "They get it from me." Ranger shook his head and continued.

"This is Stephanie's sister and her husband, Valerie and Albert. And their children." They all shook hands, and Ranger continued. "This is Marylou and Lenny Stankovik and their children." Again a round of helloes and handshakes. "This is Connie, and Lula, Stephanie's coworkers."

"Y'all got anything to eat. I'm starving." Lula said, as Anna reached for her hand.

"Oh dear, yes." Anna kept hold of Lula's hand. "Come with me, I have been preparing since I got the phone call. Come with me everyone, I will get you something to eat while the boys get your things." She turned and then stopped. "Lester!"

"Se Abeula?" Lester said from the back of the group.

"You know what you are supposed to do. Don't let me find out that you made someone else do it, or you will not be happy. You are never too big for me to use my spoon. " She raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to question her.

"Si Abeula." Lester nodded. "You have my word."

She led everyone back into the kitchen, leaving Ranger, the guys and I with the girls and our greeters.

"So…" I began, looking from Ranger to Lester. "What do we do now?"

"You, are going to not do anything.." Ranger began. "We…." He stopped, seeing something behind me. He slowly stepped passed me and ran towards what he saw. I turned and saw why. Julie was standing in a doorway to the left of us. "Julie, mi princesa."

She ran to him, meeting him in a giant hug. He picked her up kissing her cheeks and whispering to her. He held onto him, her knuckles white from the hold.

"Papa. Oh papa." She said over and over again, tears pouring down her face. He angled his head back and saw her tears, and began wiping them gently away kissing her cheeks, and nose.

"Mi Princesa. Please don't cry. I love you so much. I'm sorry it took so long to see you." Ranger's voice was softer than I think I have ever heard him. He clutched her to him, her small skinny legs wrapped around his and his arms still in a death grip as she nestled herself into the crook of his neck. He walked back to us. "Tank, make sure that all the gear gets in and put where it belongs. I am going to bring Stephanie up to our room so that she can rest. Lester."

"yeah cuz." Lester came forward, tugging on Julie's hair and getting a teary smile from her.

"I want you to come with us."

"Sure. Let me grab you backpack." Lester ran off for a moment, returning with the large backpack and my purse. Tank and the guys, along with the other men headed towards the vans to unload. The girls, still standing staring split, the oldest going to follow the men to the vans and the younger heading towards the door Julie came out of.

"This is my Grandparents' home." Ranger began, still clutching Julie to his chest. "I used every cent that I could while I was in the military to fix it up. I don't get out here often."

"I can imagine." I said, smiling as Julie tipped her head and looked in my direction. "Hi Julie."

A mini-Ranger 1000 watt smile flittered across her face. "Stephanie, Abeula told me you were coming. I have something for you."

We made our way down a long hallway. The voices of women, men and children echoed softly off the hard tile floors.

"My whole family is here now." Ranger began again, pushing his way up a large stair case. Lester, noticing my wince from the step, flung the purse on his shoulder and picked me up in his arms. Ranger nodded a 'thanks' to Lester and continued. "They can be overwhelming, so I did ask that they don't attack us all at the door. I do have to warn you though; Lester and I come from a very loud, very large family."

Lester chuckled, his chest vibrating as he carried me. "That's an understatement, Beautiful. Our whole family is fucking nuts."

"Tio Lester!" Julie gasped. "I'm telling Abeula!" Lester stopped in his tracks and swore under his breath. "I heard that too! You are gonna be in so much trouble!" Julie taunted, her voice sing songy. Ranger and I laughed.

"Laugh it up Cuz." Lester said, kissing my forehead. "Just wait until I tell on YOU. I am sure that Abeula and Tia Maria would love to hear how you have been dicking around Beautiful here for the past 3 years." Ranger stopped mid step, whipped his head around and stared at Lester. "Or I could just tell them how after all these years of you being an ass, Stephanie finally gave in to her natural inclination and picked me." Lester winked at me, planting a quick kiss on my lips. I laughed, smacking him on his chest.

"Lester, don't make me kill you in Abeulo's home." He growled, "It would be worth the punishment that Abeula doles out."

Lester laughed again, kissing my lips. "Just remember Beautiful, if this old goat bores you too much. You can always come curl up in bed with me. You know I don't kick, and I know you remember that I can.."

I slapped my hand over his mouth, and shot him a death glare. "Lester." I growled, reaching down and pinching the skin of his chest through his shirt. "Don't go there."

Ranger picked up the pace, rounding a few corners and depositing Julie, after many hugs and kisses and promises to see her at dinner, and grabbed me from Lester's arms.

"It seems that you and I have a lot to talk about." Ranger said, nodding to Lester to keep following. We kept walking, going up another set of stairs and finally stopping at a large double set of wooden doors. Lester pushed them open and walked in, depositing the backpack on a side table and landing heavily on the bed.

The room was beautiful. Large manly but squishy furniture filled the room. A large canopy bed with cream and blue colored bedding, a small sofa and chaise, two large dressers, a bathroom off to the left and a large glass set of doors that lead to a veranda at the back of the room.

He set me down on the sofa and sat down next to me.

"Stephanie." Ranger began. "Lester and I are going to have to get all the information that we can from you. I know that Lester got some pretty interesting information while he was…" He spared a glance at Lester, who just grinned. "Interrogating Morelli and the other gentleman."

"Information?" I asked, a cold knot forming in my stomach.

"Yeah." Lester said. "We know what happened, and what is really going on." Lester sighed, standing and walking over to us, and kneeling before me on the floor. "We know what they made you do. All of it. We also know why, and who."

A shiver ran down my spine as even more shame filled me. If they knew everything, that means they knew..

"Yeah. Steph. We know." Lester took my hand in his. A tear rolled down my cheek. "So, we have to ask…"

"Ok." I cringed. "Just let me say it all at once." Steeling as much courage as I could before taking a deep breath.

-Four Months ago-

_I pushed away the stray hair as it fell once again in my face. I had followed Lula's advice and had tried this new beauty school to style and cut my hair, but in true Lula fashion, it only seemed to work for her. I rang Moonie's doorbell again. Knowing that he was probably sitting in his underwear watching some sort of crazy old school re-run special and that more than likely I would just have to walk in without him answering. With a deep sigh, I pushed open the door and strode towards the living room. There, as I expected, was Mooner. He was dressed in SpongeBob Squarepant's boxers and had cheese doodle dust all over his hands, thighs and chest. The room was filled with smoke, and a large bong sat in the center of the coffee table in front of him._

"_Dudette." Mooner said, smiling. "Social or business?" Taking a long hit from his bong._

"_Business." I said, plopping down next to him and grabbing a handful of cheese doodles from the bag in his lap. "What's on today?" I motioned to the TV with my doodle filled hand before cramming them unladylike into my mouth._

"_Nova." Mooner said. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Hey, I am smart too you know."_

"_Yeah, I know Mooner." I grabbed another handful of doodles. "What episode is this one?"_

"_It's about black holes." He smiled, pulling out a ding dong from in between the couch cushions and smashing it in his face before taking another hit off his bong._

"_Nice." I muched away at the doodles. "You know, I will have to take you in."_

"_Yeah, I know." He sighed. "Let's finish this one, and then I will get dressed and we will go in. You wanna beer or something?"_

"_Sure." I said. He got up, picking the boxers from his ass and headed towards the kitchen. I laughed. Good old Mooner._

_While Mooner was in the kitchen, Dougie waltzed into the door followed by Mooch, Joe Morelli's cousin._

"_Hey Steph." Dougie said._

"_Bitch." Mooch's greeting was normal. He and I didn't get along. Never have, and never will._

"_Hi Dougie. I think you might have stepped in dog shit, either that or Mooch is behind you."_

_Dougie laughed. "Yeah. Well, we have some stuff to do. Don't leave yet, okay?"_

"_Sure." I said, grabbing the beer that Mooner was holding out to me. "We are watching Nova. So you know I will be here for a bit."_

"_Awesome." Dougie smiled, and motioned Mooch to follow him into the kitchen._

"_What's up with that?" I asked Mooner, motioning towards Mooch and Dougie._

"_Dougie is in some pretty heavy shit, Dudette." Mooner crooned, taking another hit off his bong. I think I was getting a contact buzz. _

"_What is he up to?"_

"_The usual. But this time he found a way to make some pretty good money. He's merging his stolen goods franchise with pharmaceuticals. He has a partner that is willing to back him. Rather unsavory bunch, though." Mooner took another hit, choked for a second then smiled at me. "Fuck, Dudette. You wanna hit this?"_

"_No I am good. Thanks." I laughed. Dear god, I think I am high. Mooner shrugged and took another pull. "So who is he in with?"_

"_Maggio Delacorte." Mooner said nonchalantly._

"_What!?" I cried out, standing. "What is he thinking? He is going to get himself killed."_

"_Dudette, I tried telling him. You know Dougie and money. He sees dollar signs he doesn't care."_

"_What a dumb ass." I said, leaning back into the sofa as the contact high hit me harder. "You got anymore ding dongs?"_

"_Dudette." Mooner giggled, handing me an unwrapped Ding Dong. "You know..you are pretty hot when you are high."_

"_Thanks Mooner." I laughed, pulling the wrapper off and stuffing it in my face. I looked over at Mooner, with his doodle covered chest and boxers tented slightly. "Mooner, my love life is all fucked up. You are an awesome guy, but there is no way in hell."_

"_It was worth a shot." He shrugged, and went back to watching Nova hitting his bong and shoving random food stuff into his mouth._

_Two episodes, two bags of doodles, and an insane contact buzz later, Dougie strode into the living room._

"_Steph?" He held out his hand. "I need to chat with you for a minute."_

"_Sure." I took his hand, swaying slightly as I stood. _

"_Damn Mooner. She is high as a fucking kite. What is in that thing?" Dougie had placed a gentle hand at the small of my back, balancing me._

"_Uh..I think it's called Angel's Sin." He smiled. I giggled, tapping Dougie on the nose._

"_You are an idiot." I said, drumming my fingers on his bottom lip causing it to flap. I laughed again. "Mooner got a boner."_

_Dougie rolled his eyes. "You are pretty funny when you are high." He shook his head and lead me through the kitchen and to the basement stairs. I staggered my way down the steps, touching everything on my way. Everything felt so much..well more. And I couldn't get enough of it the sensations. _

"_Mooch, she is high as a fucking kite." Dougie said, as we reached the bottom step. There in the basement were huge tables filled with a variety of boxes, small baggies and scales. "I don't think that she is going to be able to help us much."_

"_Fuck." Mooch said, walking up to me and looking into my eyes. "You are really fucked up, Bitch."_

"_You.." I pushed my index finger on his forehead. "Are a dick." I giggled again._

"_What is she on?" Mooch asked Dougie, pushing my hand away from his face._

"_Angel's Sin." Dougie smirked. "It's a super stank strain of pot mixed with ecstasy and PCP."_

"_Nice." Mooch's face split into an evil grin. _

"_Stephanie." Dougie's voice echoed through my brain. I shook my head trying to focus. "I need you to do something for me." I nodded, putting my hands on either side of his face._

"_Stop moving." I said, pushing my face close to his._

"_I'll try." Dougie laughed. "I need you to bring something to Rangeman."_

"_Rangeman is awesome." I giggled. "The Merry Men are fucking hot. Ranger is there." I shuddered. "Ranger is amazing. He does this thing with his tongue that.."_

"_Steph!" Dougie shook me. "Focus. I need you to bring something to Rangeman without letting anyone there know."_

"_What?" I tipped my head to one side. "They have ESP. They know everything."_

_Mooch slapped a hand to his face. "Fuck, she is too gone to do this right."_

"_She can do it." Dougie said. "Let's just let her sober up a bit and then go when she can function right."_

"_Fine." Mooch grumbled. I was staring at a small spot on Dougie's shirt. It was so soft. I touched it gently with my finger, feeling it tingle all the way to my toes. I leaned my face forward, rubbing his shirt across my face. _

"_Steph?" Dougie said. I looked at him, and pulled his shirt up over his head, rubbing it against my neck and face. It was so soft and smelled good. Like doughnuts and meatballs. I moaned, pushing my own shirt up over my head and replacing it with is, rubbing my chest and arms with it. "Holy fuck woman!" Dougie pulled me from molesting his shirt to look at him. His breath smelled like meatballs. _

"_You had meatballs." I said, licking my lips and getting closer to him._

"_Shit, Steph." Dougie put a hand on each shoulder. "You are all shades of fucked up."_

"_huh?" I said, tilting my head again to one side. _

"_This could be fun." Mooch laughed, stroking his chin._

_Dougie shot him a dark look. "Don't even go there, asshole. She is my friend, and you know damn well that you even touch her and you'd be wearing your balls as earrings."_

"_Like she would remember, look at her. She is practically drooling." Mooch, stepped next to Dougie and I wiped at my chin. I wasn't drooling. What a jerk._

_Mooch reached out a hand and grabbed my breast. I slapped his hand away, which made him laugh._

"_Knock it off!" Dougie yelled, pushing Mooch with two hands in the chest. He turned to me. "Steph, go upstairs with Mooner and wait for me." _

_I nodded and started making my way to the door. Mooch stopped me, grabbing my arm and pulling me back to him. _

"_Fuck you, Dougie."Mooch grabbed Dougie's shirt and ripped it down the center. It fell to the floor exposing me once again in my bra. "You need to me to get this venture going, and if you can't play the game then I might need to find somewhere else to shop." I jumped, freezing. My brain trying to weed through the haze, trying to remember what I needed to do to get him away from me. _

_My brain was so foggy I could barely move. As Mooch went to undo my jeans, I hazily kneed him in the crotch. He instantly curled into a ball on the floor moaning and calling me swear words that I didn't even know existed. Dougie reached for me, but I was already I full fight mode. I pushed at him, scratching and hitting. I tripped over Mooch who grabbed my ankle when I tried to stand. _

"_You fucking bitch!" Mooch yelled, launching himself on top of me. He knocked over the closest table, spilling the contents onto the floor. I coughed and gagged as the powder swirled around me, stinging my eyes and throat. Mooch straddled me, pushing my arms down and under his knees. "I don't know why my cousin puts up with a slut like you." He smacked my face, making my eyes water even more. Dougie wrapped his arms around Mooch's neck, pulling him back. _

"_Run, Steph!" Dougie yelled, struggling to keep Mooch still so that I could escape. I slithered out from underneath Mooch and staggered, knocking over more tables before hitting the stairs. Just as I was to take the first step, I was tackled from behind, slamming my chest and elbows into the hard wooden stairs._

_Mooch grabbed the back of my jeans and hauled me up to my feet. He slammed my back against the wooden beam at the bottom of the stairs and pushed a small revolver under my chin. I swear my heart stopped. _

"_Mooch, don't do this man." Dougie put up his hands and advanced towards us. "You know this won't end well."_

_Mooch laughed. "You think I am afraid of fucking Ranger?" Mooch turned back to me, pressing the gun harder. "Ranger is nothing but a fucking street thug. I have connections deeper than you can imagine. Delacorte has Ranger by the ball hairs, and he doesn't even know it. Trust me, I think that Stephanie here could be a good advantage for him."_

"_You bastard." I gritted out. "Ranger doesn't play well with others. Your nothing but someone's lackey bitch."_

_A sharp smack was the answer to that. Mooch was seeing red as he tossed me into another set of tables, sending everything flying into the room. I landed on top of two propane tanks, which unsnapped from their ill-fitted valves and began shooting propane into the room._

"_You are nothing but a fucking whore!" Mooch stomped over and picked me up again. "I could kill you right now and he wouldn't do anything. You are nothing but a warm body to keep him company when his pretty whores are busy."_

_While I knew that wasn't true, it still stung. Tears were pouring down my cheeks, from both the drugs swirling through the air and the slap to my ego. I was feeling very light headed, hoping that I wasn't going to overdose in this cloud of god knows what._

"_What the fuck?" Mooner voice echoed from the stairwell. Everyone turned in his direction. He was pointing a large single shot Civil War era musket at Mooch. "Put Dudette down."_

_Mooch laughed. "You gonna shoot me with that fucking antique?"_

"_Put her down, asshole." Mooner's voice was rough. The usual sing-songy happy go lucky tone he used was long gone, this was cold as ice. "If I miss, I will just kill you with my bare hands."_

"_Fuck you!" Mooch yelled, pulling the gun from my face and pointing it at Mooner. I screamed, pushing myself at the hand holding the gun. Mooch tried to grab me, but I was too quick. He darted after me, just as I reached the steps a shot rang out. The entire room was engulfed in a giant ball of flames as we all forgot the fight and rushed out of the basement. _

_We stood outside, Mooner with his arm draped over my shoulders, Dougie staring in dis belief at the home containing his entire business venture smoldering and shooting out flames. Mooch was still breathing heavy, glaring at me. Mooch walked next door and grabbed the neighbors hose, turning on the water and spraying himself down before turning to the three of us._

"_You wanna get arrested?" Mooch turned the hose on Dougie and then pushed it into Mooner's hand. "Clean the two of you up. The cops will be here." As if on cue, we heard the roar or fire trucks and cop cars. "Plum, get this douche bag out of here. You say one word to your little pimp and I swear I will gut you like a fucking fish."_

_I gulped. Mooner snatched me up and pulled me towards my car, pushing me into the passenger seat and driving away. _

_Present_

"How did that get you indebted to the Family?" Lester said, shaking his head. That was clearly Mooch's fault.

"Well…" I said, twisting a piece of my hair in my fingers. It gets complicated from there."


End file.
